Ryan and Justine
by 2ofSix
Summary: COMPLETE! This is a modern Romeo and Juliet- set in CT, in 2008. Rated T for language, and mature content. Ch. 23 is rated M- viewer discretion is advised. You can skip 23, and still understand the plot... Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: This is a modern-day Romeo and Juliet, so I changed the character's names:**

**Romeo****- Ryan Marthello, 16, Junior**

**Juliet****- Justine Crupnick, 16 (then turns 17), Junior**

**Rosaline****- Rachel Smallten, 16, Junior**

**Nurse****- Natalie Martin, 16, Junior**

**Mercutio****- Matt Onlone, 16, Junior**

**Benvolio****- Ben Procter, 16, Junior**

**Paris****- Brian Paris, 17, Senior**

**Peter****- Mark Portland, 16, Junior**

**Sampson****- Sam Crupnick, 18, Senior**

**Gregory****- Greg Crupnick, 18, Senior**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This plot and character's names belong to me; anything that sounds familiar (i.e. the families not getting along) belongs to Shakespeare. **

**Chapter One**

We walked up to the house, and noticed the _Welcome Back_ banner that was hanging above the open doorway. My best friend, Natalie Martin, and I walked in, and found a spot to stand in the crowded living room. After we had both gotten a drink from the cooler, I spotted Ryan Marthello, the really cute guy in our trigonometry class at Verona High School.

"There he is!" I said to Natalie.

"There who is?" She asked drinking her Diet Coke.

"Ryan!" I exclaimed. "Remember, he's in our trig class!"

"So go talk to him!" She replied dancing to the music that was blasting over the speakers.

I nodded and slowly made my way over to where he was standing with two of his friends.

"Hi," I said, "My name's Justine Crupnick."

"Oh, hi. You're in my math class right?"

Yeah!" I said, glad that he recognized me. "Nice party!"

"Thanks," one of Ryan's friends said. "I'm Ben, and that's Matt."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

A couple minutes later, a slow song came on and Ryan asked me to dance. After leading me to almost the center of the living room, he softly put his hands on my hips, while I put mine on his shoulders.

"So, are you enjoying your junior year?" He asked as we danced in circles.

"I am now," I replied gazing into his blue eyes.

The next thing I knew, the song had ended and I somehow made my way back to Natalie. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"Have fun?" She asked.

I nodded.

A while later, a guy came and asked Natalie to dance. (Later I found out that his name is Mark Portland). Wanting to dance, I turned around looking for Ryan. I found him dancing with Rachel Smallten.

While I was making my way over to the two of them, Brian Paris introduced himself to me, and asked me to dance. I agreed hoping it would make Ryan jealous.

After Brian and I danced to the last slow song, I told him I was getting tired.

"Okay, do you want me to drive you home?" He asked.

"Um…" I said looking around the, still-crowded, living room for Natalie. "Sure. I can't find my friend, and she was my ride here."

* * *

On the way home, I found out that Brian is a senior and usually on A/B honors.

"Usually?" I asked.

"Well, freshman year, I barely passed my classes, and then last year I took chemistry. Boy was that a mistake!"

"Why?" I asked feeling myself like him more and more.

"I didn't –"

"Take a right up here," I instructed Brian.

"Okay," he said signaling to change lanes. "Anyway, I didn't like the class, and didn't care about my grades."

I looked out the window as we drove past fields of wild flowers, and then past the local park. The swings were moving slightly in the gentle breeze, and the moonlight was shimmering on the metal slide. We drove past the beach, the small waves breaking along the shore.

Once Brian had pulled into my driveway, we both got out and he walked beside me to the porch.

"Thanks Justine! I had fun tonight!"

"Me too," I replied feeling myself blush.

"Do you want to go out again sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," I replied, putting the few strings off hair that had fallen loose from my ponytail behind my ear.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said getting excited again.

"Goodnight," He whispered giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," I whispered back.

When I got inside, my two older brothers were still awake watching TV.

"Who was that?" Sam asked not taking his brown eyes off the television.

"A friend," I replied.

"Yeah, okay," Greg, Sam's twin, said.

"His name is Brian, and he's a senior." I stated giving into my brothers' questioning faces. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

**(A/N: This is my first fanfic, so I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know how well I did!)**


	2. The Second Date

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin and Pargoletta for reviewing! I tried adding in more descriptions, etc to this chapter! To clear up some confusion, this story takes place in 2008 in Verona, Connecticut. (I don't know if that's a real place or not, but in this story it is!)**

**Lady Capulet****- Martha Crupnick, Justine's mom**

**Chapter Two**

The next day at lunch, Ryan told Ben and Matt that he asked Rachel to be his girlfriend.

"But I saw the way you were looking at Justine," Ben said rather loudly, and Matt agreed.

"Shut up! Rachel's coming over here," Ryan hissed.

Rachel ate lunch with Ryan and then I saw them head out to the courtyard. "They're headed to the courtyard," I whispered to Natalie as they passed our table.

"So what?" She snapped.

"What's your problem?" I asked colder than I meant.

"Sorry, Mark didn't pick me up this morning, so I had to take the bus."

"Oh. Anyway, the courtyard is where couples 'hangout'." I explained.

Natalie then told me that she'd meet me at class. A couple minutes later, Mark came up to me and asked if Natalie likes him.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "That's why I asked you."

"Yeah! You were supposed to pick her up this morning!"

"I was?"

I nodded. "Well, I gotta get to class," I said picking up my tray and backpack.

* * *

After school, I went home and did my trig and history homework in my room.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" My mom, Martha, asked me when she got home from work.

"Good," I replied. "Oh, I have a date a seven."

"With who?" She asked with interest.

"Brian," I told her.

She gave me a questioning look.

I sighed. "He's a senior, but we're only going to see a movie," I explained holding my hands up in front of me.

An hour later, the doorbell rang and I ran to get it. "Hi Brian," I said opening the door. "Mom. I'm leaving now!" I yelled up the stairs.

When we got out to his silver 2007 Porsche, Brian opened my door for me and then got in himself. "I've missed you Justine."

"It's only been one day," I told him feeling confused. "But I missed you too," I added quickly.

Once we had gotten our seats at the _Regal 9, _at the back of the theater_,_ and the movie started playing, I felt Brian put his arm around me. He left it there for the rest of the movie.

After getting back into his car two hours later, Brian asked me if I had to be right home.

"No. Why?"

"Do you want to go to my favorite place in Verona?"

"Sure," I said nodding.

We drove to the lighthouse closest to the breakwater. "Here we are," He announced.

I looked all around us. _Wow! This is incredible!_ The waves crashing against the breakwater, the moonlight casting a gentle shadow on the small lighthouse. The way that Brian had parked, with the moon behind him, it made his face look like a silhouette. _It's beautiful up here!_ I thought gazing into his dark brown eyes.

Brian started leaning toward me and kissed my chapped lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked pulling back.

"Kissing you," he replied kissing me again, this time asking for an opening, which I didn't give him.

"No," I told him. "Don't!"

"Why shouldn't I kiss you?"

"It's only our second date. I'm just not ready for that step in our relationship yet." I explained crossing my arms over my chest. I shivered even though I was wearing a sweater and jeans, and wasn't cold at all.

"Okay, well, I'll just bring you home then," Brian replied putting his car into drive.

When he dropped my off, I told him not to bother walking me to the door as I got out. After he left, I walked up to the porch and sat on the steps. _Sometimes I hate myself. _

_I'm the one that wants a boyfriend and when I finally get one, all I do is push him away._

I stood up, and started to head inside when I saw a shooting star. _I wish could find the courage to give Brian another chance! _

**(A/N: So? How is it? Is it better than you thought it would be? Worse? Feel free to give me suggestions, although, I can't guarantee that I'll use them since most of this story is already written in two notebooks! Yeah- TWO!! So far, I have 24 chapters written. Now, I just have to type them and put them up so that you guys can read them! Enjoy!)**


	3. Back Together?

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin and Pargoletta** **for reviewing! Still trying to add more details!! (I'm not very good at them… I usually write scripts so I don't have to put details in, and this is the first 'book' that I'm actually going to finish!)**

**Capulet- James Crupnick, Justine's dad**

**OC-Katie Crupnick, 15, freshman, Justine's younger sister**

**OC- Becca Lambert, Senior**

**Chapter Three**

A week later, I called Brian to give him another chance.

"Hello?" He said answering his cell phone.

"Hi Brian. It's Justine," I announced. "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat somewhere."

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Well, that's what I was thinking." I flopped down, on my stomach, on my bed- covered with a horse quilt that my grandmother made- and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Um…" he said pausing. "I'm kind of busy tonight."

"Oh. Okay. What about Monday?" I asked walking across my off-white carpeted floor to look at the horse calendar on the wall above my desk.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

I agreed. After hanging up, I sat down on my bed, smiled, and tucked a piece of my brown, shoulder-length hair, behind my ear.

* * *

At nine-o'clock, my cell phone rang. "Hey Natalie!" I exclaimed to my best friend. Guess what?"

"What?" She asked with interest.

"Brian and I are getting back together!"

"You're sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Positive," I told her smiling. "We're going out to dinner Monday night."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble and everything, but Mark and I are at the movies and you'll never guess who's here."

"Who?"

"On second thought, maybe I shouldn't tell you," Natalie said slowly.

"Just tell me," I pleaded standing up and walking over to my desk.

"Fine," my BFF replied sighing. "Brian's here with Rebecca Lambert."

"Yeah right!" I said hanging up.

_He can't be out with Becca! We're going out on Monday! _I thought taking out my homework.

"Knock, knock," Martha said opening my door.

"Hey mom. How was work?"

"Okay," she replied. "Can you help me make dinner?"  
"Can't Sam or Greg help you?" I said. "I have to homework to do."

"They're out tonight."

"What about Katie?" I asked. "Can't she help make dinner?"

"She's out too."

"With who? She's only 15."

"A group of friends. So, will you help me make dinner?"

I sighed. "It depends on how much homework I get done before seven-thirty," I said looking at my alarm clock on my dresser.

"Okay. Thanks sweetie," Martha said leaving.

_What a wonderful way to spend my Friday night! Okay, it's almost six. I guess I'll do my trig homework._

I opened my textbook, got a pencil, my calculator, and my notebook out, and then sat down at my desk.

* * *

After I completed my trigonometry homework, I looked at the clock. Seven-fifteen. _Good, fifteen minutes to check my email,_ I though taking out my laptop.

"_You have three new messages_,**" **the computer told me. I opened the first one from Ben. It said that he was having another party Friday night. "That's tonight!" I yelled throwing open my bedroom door.

After running down the stairs, I almost crashed into my dad, James Crupnick in the living room.

"Whoa. Slow down hon."

"Sorry Dad," I said hurrying into the kitchen. "Mom, can I go to a party tonight?"

"Where?"

"At Ben's. I went to his house like, a week ago for a party," I asked walking across the linoleum flooring to where she was standing at the stainless-steel sink.

"Sure. Do you need a ride?"

"Um… Let me call Ryan and see if he can give me one," I told her, already looking for _Ryan_ in my contacts.

After his phone rang a few times, Ryan picked up.

"Hi Ryan," I greeted. "I was wondering if you could five me a ride to Ben's."

"Uh, sure?."

"What?" I asked. "You sound confused."

"It's just I would have thought Brian would be bringing you."

"He would have, except he's busy." _Or something._

"Yeah. Sure. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great, thanks!" I replied closing my phone.

**(A/N: How am I doing? Do you still like it? I know, it is going kinda slow, but it will get faster- I promise! For all those out there wondering, I don't live in Connecticut- I live in Vermont. Please enjoy and review!)**


	4. Another Party Another Day

**A/N: Thanks Kristin and Pargoletta for reviewing! This chapter is really long…  
If you want to see the house that I based Ben's house on, go to my profile!  
(It's a really nice house!) **

**Chapter Four**

DING DONG. DING DONG.

"I'm coming!" I yelled down the stairs while checking my hair, which I put up into a messy bun, in the bathroom mirror one last time.

DING DONG.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, this time running down the stairs as fast. Well, as I could in my black clogs. When I reached the landing, I stopped to take a breath and then opened our wooden front door.

"Wow," Ryan breathed looking at me in my favorite pair of blue jeans and a green tank top. In my pale arms, I was carrying a, form-fitting, black sweatshirt.

"Let's get going."

We walked out to his sister's red Ford Focus, and climbed in. Ryan backed out of my driveway and we left 78 Sycamore Lane behind us. As we drove down the road, I looked out the window at all the houses on the right side of the road. Rachel, her parents, and sister, live in 68 Sycamore Lane. It's a blue house and a three-car garage on the corner, right before we turned onto Main Street.

Ryan turned the radio on and turned the volume down, while we waited at a red light. "So, where's Brian?"

"He's busy." I shrugged. "I don't know. He just told me that we couldn't go out tonight."

Ryan nodded as he drove forward. "Well, technically, you're going out, but without him."

I hit him lightly on the arm. "You know what I mean!" I looked out the window as we passed The Cove, the new restaurant that opened this past summer. There were palm trees next to the bamboo door. _I want to go there sometime! _"Hey, where's Rachel?" I asked innocently.

"She didn't want to come. She doesn't like going out in public very much."

"Oh," I replied smiling as Ryan pulled alongside the curb of Ben's house. _I forgot how big it was!_ I thought to myself climbing out of the car. I looked at the stone walkway leading to the entryway, and let my eyes travel up the tan house. _Three floors! Oh my god!_ On the side, was a three-season porch with a hot tub in it!

Ryan and I walked up to the front door. I was going to let Ryan knock, but he just opened the door and walked right in. We met up with Ben and Matt, and then Ryan got both of us a diet coke from the fridge.

A couple minutes later, the DJ- yes, he hired a DJ- put a slow song on, and Ryan asked me if I wanted to dance.

I nodded and felt my stomach do a couple flips. I ignored it, figuring that it was because I felt like I was cheating on Brian.

"You okay?" Ryan asked me noticing the look of guilt on my face.

I looked up into his amazing blue eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I was just thinking."

Ryan led us around in slow circles as we danced to _Love is a Battlefield_ by Pat Benatar. He had his hands on the small of my back, and I had mine wrapped around his neck. _Anyone walking by would think we are going out,_ I thought moving my hands to his shoulders.

Once the song had ended, we went back over to Ryan's two best friends.

"Hi Justine!" Matt and Ben greeted together.

"Hi guys!" I said dancing in place to _I'm a believer_. I heard Ben ask Ryan to talk in the kitchen, but didn't pay much attention to it.

**Ryan's POV **

"Dude, what the hell?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting down on a wooden bar stool.

"Justine!" Ben said like it was obvious. "Seriously. You have a girlfriend!"

I looked at him blankly. "So what? I'm not _dating_ Justine. We're just friends." I explained running my right hand through my brown hair.

"Right," Ben said sarcastically.

**Back to Justine's POV**

When everyone had gone home except Ryan and I, it was almost eleven. "We should probably be going," I said trying to fight back a yawn.

Ryan laughed.

"What?" I asked yawning. "Can't a girl be tired?"

Ryan and Ben both laughed at that.

"Sure," Ben said. "Especially after all that partying!"

I yawned again, standing up from the leather couch, and moving toward the front door. "Come on Ryan!" I begged. "Bring me home!"

Ryan chuckled. "Fine, let's go," he said.

"Bye Ben." I said yawning again.

Ben smiled, and said, "Go on, get out of here! Yawns are contagious you know."

By the time we pulled into my driveway, I had fallen asleep. Ryan woke me up after pulling into my driveway. I felt that the left side of my mouth was wet, and brought my hand up to wipe the drool off. _How embarrassing! _"Well, thanks for the ride," I said climbing out. "See you Monday." I closed the door the rest of the way and groggily walked up the porch steps into our house.

* * *

Monday morning, Mom came in to wake me up at seven. "Honey, you slept through your alarm. It's seven o'clock. You have to wake up."

I rolled over to face my bright blue wall.

"Honey. You have to wake up. Your brothers will leave without you- your dad already gave them permission."

I sat up. "They can't leave without me! How will I get to school?"

"Well, Rachel could probably give you a ride."

"I'm _not_ riding in a car for even a second with that girl!"

Mom laughed. "Come on, get up." She left me alone again, to get herself ready for work.

After climbing out of bed, I grabbed my blue bathrobe, and went into the bathroom. I turned the water on, and then stripped naked. Once the water was just the right temperature, I climbed in, and let the water take away all my worries as it traveled down my cold body. _Everything's going to be okay, _I thought drying off. I wrapped the green towel around my head, put my robe on, and walked down the upstairs hallway to my room.

I closed my bedroom door and looked around. _Geez, my room is a mess!_ There were clothes lying on the end of my bed, hanging off the back of my desk chair, and on the floor. My history textbook was left open on my desk, with other various classes homework assignments piled on top. _How did I let myself become such a slob? Well, there's no time to worry about that now. Where are those jeans that I wore yesterday? _I scrambled around my room, looking in the scattered piles of clothes, until I found them on the floor next to my dresser. I grabbed the top shirt from the pile on my bed, and took out a gray sports bra and my blue, white ankle socks, and green striped underwear from the second drawer down of my dresser.

I quickly dressed, and headed downstairs to grab something to eat on the way out the door.

**(A/N: How was it? I know, it was really long. It wasn't originally this long, but I added a _lot_ of detail! Please review! **


	5. Brian

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin and Pargoletta for reviewing! This definitely isn't my favorite chapter, but it's necessary for the plot. Also, this chapter has a lot of dialogue. Sorry!**

**Chapter Five**

When I got home that afternoon, I went into the dining room and finished my chemistry homework that I started in class. I had just started my trigonometry homework when Sam came in just before six. He saw me sitting at the table staring at my textbook.

"Are you okay?"

I looked up. "Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind."

Greg came in just then and asked Sam if he could have their car tonight.

Sam agreed. "Sarah's coming over here tonight, so, sure."

"Thanks. Today is Gina's birthday," Greg said going into the garage.

After I heard "the old car", as it's sometimes referred to, start and then leave, I finished my trig homework, which consisted of graphing lines, parabolas, etc in my TI-84 Plus Silver Edition graphing calculator and then sketching them into my notebook. When I finished, and put everything back into my backpack to bring to school tomorrow, I looked at the digital clock on the stove. Six- thirty. "Shit!" I exclaimed running up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked coming out of her room.

"I only have half-an-hour to get ready for my date tonight!" I exclaimed running into the bathroom. I quickly tested the water for the right temperature and jumped in. I let the water fall over my head, shoulders, and run down my arms and legs, then I shampooed my shoulder-length brown hair and washed up quickly.

Ten minutes later, Katie knocked on my bedroom door while I was deciding what I wanted to wear tonight. "Yeah?"

"Brian's here!" Katie yelled through the wooden door.

"What?!" I exclaimed questioningly.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the living room, Brian was talking to my parents.

"Please, have a seat," James motioned to the couch.

Brian sat down, careful not to mess up his black dress pants, red dress shirt, and black tie.

"So, Brian," Mom started. "Have you applied to any colleges yet?"

"Yeah," he said clearing his throat. "Harvard, Yale, Princeton, and Columbia."

"Ivy league!" James said approvingly.

"Impressive," Martha agreed standing up from the couch's matching chair to go check on her daughter. "Justine," she called knocking on my bedroom door. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yep. Give me ten seconds," I replied through the door. A few moments later, I opened the door and smiled at my mom. She smiled back admiring my outfit for tonight- a black skirt, and short-sleeved blue v-neck top.

After Brian and I said good-bye, we walked out to his Porsche.

"It's great to see you again," Brian said giving me a long, slow kiss once we had both climbed in.

"Yep," I replied not really showing any emotion.

"C'mon, let's get out of here! Brian urged backing out of my driveway.

* * *

Once we had arrived at The Cove, we were quickly shown our table and looking over the menu.

"So," Brian said, "You wanted to talk."

"Yeah." I bit my lower lip and looked down at the table. "I'm not sure how to say this."

"Say what?" He pleaded.

"Um…" I said glancing up. "I think…"

"Hello, I'm Nick and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Nick Tampa asked.

"I'll have a diet coke," Brian said looking across the two-person table at me.

"Make that two," I added.

He scribbled down our order, and left us alone again.

"What were you saying?"

I sighed. "I think we should…"

"You're not suggesting we break up are you?" Brian demanded interrupting me.

I paused looking for the right words. "No, but maybe we should slow things down a bit."

"How can we slow down? We're barely moving!" Brian said raising his voice.

"Well, maybe we could…"

Nick came to our table to give us our drinks, just in time to give me some time to think. "Are you ready to order?" Brian got the double bacon cheeseburger, and I got the fettuccini Alfredo.

"Where were we?" I asked after Nick had left.

"You said we should slow things down!"

"Oh, right." I took a deep breath. "I meant, maybe we should just see each other at school."

"What's so fun about that?" He asked looking at me squarely.

"Never mind." I looked around the restaurant distantly and took a sip of my drink. "Forget I said anything."

"Fine. Let's just enjoy the evening. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

**(A/N: What did you think about it? I know, it's not my best, but, like I said, it's necessary for the plot!)**


	6. The Breakup

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin and Pargoletta** **for reviewing! **

**Chapter Six**

Bring. Bring.

"Hi Natalie!" I greeted answering my cell phone. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday night."

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" I asked looking at my calendar. _I swear, sometimes I think I'd die without it!_

"What about shopping at the mall?"

"Wait! What happened to Mark? Did you guys break up?" I asked feeling concerned.

"No, nothing like that. I just asked if I could spend Friday night with you, since we haven't hung out in a while."

"Oh. Okay. That sounds great," I said smiling and twirling my brown hair with my index finger.

"Great, I'll meet you there around seven."

"Okay. See you then!" I said hanging up and going down the hall to my parent's bedroom to tell them about my plans.

* * *

I arrived at the mall, just before seven, and found a parking spot in the garage. I grabbed my black purse and locked the door of my mom's 2008 black Chevrolet Equinox.

I met up with Natalie on the white benches in front of the food court, and when we had both arrived. After looking around at Pizza Hut, Subway, McDonalds, and some Chinese place, we got in line for A&W: All American Food. We both ordered corn dog nuggets with extra cheese sauce and a diet coke, and then found a two-person table in the center of all the food booths.

"So, what's new with you?" Natalie asked taking a bite of one of her nuggets.

I bit my lower lip and looked down at the table.

""Justine. What's wrong?" My BFF pleaded.

After making sure that no one I knew from school was around, I said, "I want to break up with Brian."

"What's wrong with that?" She asked taking another nugget and dipping it in cheese sauce. "He's really not that great of a guy."

"But…" I paused and looked at her. "I don't know how to break it to him." I took a long sip of my soda. "And the only reason I want to break up with him is because I want to out with Ryan."

Natalie looked at me. "Wow. You have got some serious issues my friend."  
"I know. What should I do?" I asked taking a bit of a nugget.

She pointed behind me and stared.

"What's wrong?" I asked turning around in my seat. That's when I saw them. Brian and Becca. _Natalie was right! I should have listened to her! _I stood up from my chair and turned toward them.

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked me. "You can't go over there!"

"Wanna bet?" I asked leaving our table. As I walked over to them, I saw them holding hands, and talking. _What a jerk! He's cheating on me!_

"Justine," Natalie called after me.

I ignored her and kept walking, with my head up, towards the table they were sitting at. When I reached their table, they both looked up at me.

"What?" Becca snapped.

"I-I wanted to talk to Brian," I explained looking at him for help.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Becca too," Brian said thinking that I wouldn't break up with him right there. He flashed a smile at me and then turned his attention back to Rebecca.

"Okay then," I said through clenched teeth. "We're over!"

Brian's mouth fell open, as he comprehended what I had said. He stood up, coming after me as I went back to Natalie. "Wait, Justine. I'm sure we can work this out!"

"Get out of my face," I replied turning around to face him. "And my life!"

When I sat down (and Brian had gone back to sit with Becca) Natalie gave me a high five. I smiled, suddenly feeling embarrassed as everyone in the food court turned to look at me. "Come on. Let's go shopping."

* * *

After we finished shopping, we said good-bye and each headed out to our cars. I slowly walked out to the Equinox, and climbed into the driver's seat. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and covered my face with my hands as they started streaming down my cheeks. I don't know how long I sat there sobbing- _It must have been almost twenty minutes_- when I decided that I should probably head home. I started the SUV, and backed out of my parking space. While driving down Main Street, if felt as if a pile of bricks had been taken off my shoulders. _Well, that's one less thing to worry about._ I thought pulling into 78 Sycamore Drive.

**(A/N: I know, there was a lot of dialogue, but I couldn't figure out how to add more detail, except for what's already in here. We used to have and A&W in the food court at the University Mall, but then it closed :(Now, we only have the one in Middlebury- and hour away!)I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update starting Monday, April 28. That's when I go back to school (I'm on April break this week!!) But, I'll still try to get a couple chapters up a week!)**


	7. Another Breakup

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin and Pargoletta for reviewing! I'm not sure how well this chapter came out, but, again, it's necessary for the plot! Enjoy and review!  
****OC- Emma Marthello, 18, Senior  
****OC- Paige Paris, 16, Sophomore, Brian's younger sister**

**Chapter Seven**

Ryan answered his cell, and heard Rachel's voice on the other end. "What's up?"

"What are you doing right now? Anything?"

"No. Do you want to come over?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in five minutes."

He hung up with his girlfriend, and while he waited for her, turned on an old Red Sox game that was playing on NESN.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. Ryan stood up from the couch, and walked down the carpeted hallway to the front door. "Hi," he said after giving Rachel a quick kiss and leading her into the living room. The Red Sox game was muted on the wall-mounted TV, across from the couch.

"Where are your parents?" she asked sitting on the suede couch.

"Work." Ryan sat down next to her.

"Sister?"

"Grocery store."

Rachel smiled giving Ryan a long kiss.

After a couple minutes, Ryan pulled away and told Rachel that they had to talk."

"Later," She replied kissing Ryan's lips and working her way down his jaw-line. Ryan allowed her to kiss his neck a couple times, but then sighed. "No, Rachel.

We have to talk now." He stood up and walked into the adjacent kitchen. "Do you still want to be my girlfriend?" He moved so that he was standing in front of the window above the sink, which looked out over the ocean. The waves were gently crashing against the shore.

"Of course," Rachel replied going over and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Why?"

He turned around so that he was looking down at her. "Because you never want to go anywhere with me!"

"That's not true," Rachel argued. "We go to The Cove every Friday night!"

Ryan took Rachel's arms off him, and walked across the sun-lit kitchen to the stove. "Yeah, exactly. Never anywhere where other kids from school will see us. For example, Ben's party."

"I was tired. I mean it was Friday night!" She said defending her case.

Ryan leaned against the stove and sighed. "Let's break up."

Rachel moved across the kitchen to him. "We don't want to do that. If we break up, I won't get to do this," she said kissing his earlobe, his chin, and then his lips. They both closed their eyes, as their kiss got deeper. Rachel traced the outline of his mouth with her tongue, until he allowed her to explore it.

"Geez! Get a room!" Emma Marthello said coming into the kitchen with a couple bags of groceries.

"Sorry sis," Ryan said moving away from Rachel.

"I guess I better leave." Rachel headed towards the door she came in half-an-hour ago. "See you Monday."

* * *

Monday at lunch, Rachel sat with Ryan during lunch and said they needed to talk. Privately.

"Okay. How 'bout we go to CJ's after school?"

Meanwhile, I joined Natalie and Mark at a table on the other side of the bustling cafeteria. "How've you guys been?"

"Good," they replied together. _They make such a cute couple!_

"Justine, how've _you_ been?" Natalie asked me.

I shrugged. "I'd be better if they just broke up already!" I turned to look at them sitting with Ben and Matt.

* * *

After school, Rachel drove the two of them to CJ's. "Welcome to CJ's," a friendly voice said as they walked in. "How many?"

"Two," Rachel said looking around at the entry. The blue walls blended nicely with the purple booth-type seat that was against two of the three walls. A sign above the door said _Thanks, and come again!_

"Okay, right this way," The same friendly voice said leading them to a back booth of the same color scheme.

A couple minutes later, Paige Paris came to take their order.

"Two coffee's and two slices of your homemade peanut butter pie," Ryan stated without looking at the menu.

"Coming right up," Paige said memorizing the order. A few minutes later, she was back and gave them each a cup of black coffee with cream and sugar on the side, and a piece of peanut butter pie with whipped cream on top, and then their bill.

Rachel took a bite, and said, once again, that they needed to talk.

"Okay. 'Bout what?" Ryan asked putting a packet of sugar into his coffee.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about what you said about us breaking up, and I think you're right."

**(A/N: I made it seem like Ryan goes to CJ's a lot, but Rachel has never been there. Did that come across like I meant it to? Please Review!)**


	8. A date?

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin and Pargoletta for reviewing. Sorry it's been a while! I've been really busy these past couple weeks. I'll try to post more often though. Enjoy, read and review!**

**Chapter Eight**

A few days later, I found myself having a hard time focusing on what Mrs. Lawrence was teaching us about. I looked out the second-story window. The trees were softly swaying in the gentle wind, and the flag in the front of the school, was lightly blowing.

"Justine?" Mrs. Lawrence asked me.

I looked back to the front of the room and focused on what she had written on the white board in the last few minutes. "Yeah?"

"What is the log of 256?"

"Um…" I hesitated and looked down at my textbook. _I should know this! We did this last year!_

"Can anyone help her out?" Mrs. Lawrence asked the class sounding annoyed at me. I watched her eyes look around the room. They went behind me, along the back wall, and then to the left of me, which happened to be where Ryan was sitting with his hand raised. "Ah! Wonderful!"

"It's about two-point-four-one." Ryan explained looking down at his notebook.

"Thank you Ryan," she said looking at me.

I looked at Ryan sitting across the room from me, near the door, and found him staring at me. He gave me a quick smile, before turning back to face the front of the room.

I sighed. _That was _so _embarrassing! I know how to do this, and I just made myself look like a complete idiot! _

* * *

After the bell had rung, our class packed up our note and textbooks, and then left. Ryan waited for me, outside in the hall. I joined him a couple seconds later and gave him a weak smile. "That was so embarrassing!" I confided.

Ryan laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny!"  
"Sorry," Ryan mumbled trying not to laugh again. "What's up?"

I looked at him and shrugged. He did _not_ need to know about my problems!

"Well, are you okay? You were really spacing," Ryan replied as we started walking towards my English classroom.

I looked at him for a second, and then turned my attention to the artwork on the wall. There were self-portraits of the students in Into to Art. "Some of these are really good." I pointed to the pictures.

"Justine," Ryan prodded. "You changed the subject!"

I mumbled an "I know" before heading into my next class. I heard a faint good-bye, but didn't pay attention to it as I picked my favorite seat. The third desk in, in the second row. I took out my English notebook as Laura came in and sat down at the desk next to me.

"Hey!" She greeted. After a some-what long pause, she said, "So, are you and Ryan going out or something?"

"What? No. No way!" I replied. "Why? Are you interested?" I turned to look at her. She was looking back at me, with her curly dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No. But you certainly look it."

Just then, John Vera, our English teacher, walked in the open door. He looked so relaxed in his blue jeans and old Beach Boys t-shirt. _Nice John!_ I thought sarcastically. After he put his binder, with his attendance sheets in it, on the table, he sat on his desk in the front of the room and looked out at all of us. "What did you guys think about the I _Odyssey_?"

A few boys in the back griped some lame response about how they loved it. "I bet none of them even read it," I whispered to Laura. She smiled back.

"Justine. What did you think of it?"

I thought for a sec. "I enjoyed it. Some parts were a little gruesome, but yeah. It was good."  
"Can you elaborate on the gruesomeness of it?"

I nodded. "Like the part where Odysseus and his men were in the cave with the Cyclops, and then they blinded him with the… with the…" I smiled at him.

"Okay, well, today we are starting a new book." The whole class groaned. "This one's called _Robinson Crusoe_." John then went on to explain the characters, and the basic plot to us after passing out the books.

* * *

After the bell had rung after English, signaling the end of the school day, I headed back to my locker. I looked up from my cell phone, and realized that Ryan was leaning against my locker. I gave him a questioning look.

"Am I in your way?" He asked flashing a flirty smile.

I smiled back and replied, "Just a little." I spun my combination lock to the correct numbers, without really looking at it, and opened my locker. I took out my English binder from my backpack, and stuck it in my locker. Then, I took out my French textbook from my locker. "So, why are you over here anyway?"

"Looking for you," He replied taking my textbook from me, so I could close my locker.

I looked at him. _God, he has nice eyes! _"B-but why?" I asked turning away from the row of lockers and starting to walk down the hallway.

"'Cuz, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." Ryan paused waiting for my response. When I didn't give him one, he continued. "Ya know, study together."

"Like a date?" I asked stopping dead in my tracks and looking at him squarely.

"Yeah, like a date." He smiled, making me smile too. "Does that mean you accept?"

I nodded and started walking towards the parking lot again.

"Great!" Ryan exclaimed a little loudly. He looked at his watch, on his left wrist. "I gotta run, or Emma'll leave without me." He gave me my book back and headed outside.

I chuckled silently to myself and headed out to meet Sam, Greg, and Katie in the senior lot, just outside the main office.

"Someone's happy," Sam said to Greg as I climbed into their beat-up car and slid in next to Katie.

**(A/N: Okay, how was it? Let me know! Please Review!)**


	9. Meet My Parents

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin, Pargoletta, bellafan123, and ummmhilol for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

DING. DING. DING

I crossed through the dimly lit kitchen to the front entryway. I opened the door to find Ryan standing on the other side of the threshold. _He looks _so_ hot! _I thought looking at his denim jeans, his red t-shirt, and following the outline of his body all the way up to his shockingly blue eyes.

"Hey Justine." Ryan stepped just inside, allowing me to close the door behind him.

I smiled back, leading Ryan through the house- first through the kitchen, then through the dining room, and then finally into the living room. We both sat down on the dark green couch, and I noticed Ryan was looking around. He looked at the 48" TV across from the couch, and then moved onto the furniture outlining the room. There were two armchairs in the corners that matched the couch, and a wooden end table next to each of them.

"Nice house."

"Thanks, but it's not mine. It's my parents'." _Oh god! Why did I just say that?_ I turned to face Ryan. "Can you explain logs to me again? I guess I don't remember them very well."

He nodded and moved closer to me. He opened his backpack, which he had brought in with him, and took out his math binder. "Okay, so first, a common log has a base of ten. So, log1000", Ryan explained writing the math problem down for me to see. "Would equal three, because ten has to be raised to the third power to equal a thousand. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I get that. I just don't get how you do them when there's an exponent."

"Okay, so let's take thirty to the x equals ten." He wrote it down, and showed me the paper. "What do you do?"

I stared at the piece of notebook paper that Ryan had placed on the coffee table in front of me. "Um… Yeah, I don't know."

Ryan laughed.

"What? You think it's funny that I'm stupid!"

Ryan continued to laugh, but shook his blond head. "No, you look so cute when you're concentrating."

I looked away for a second, hoping he didn't see me blush. I sighed turning back to face him and found him gazing at me. "Are you gonna teach me, or just stare at me?"

"Okay, I'm going to do this slowly, and I want you to watch closely. Okay?"

I nodded and watched as he re-wrote the problem to make it read xlog30 equals log10. Ryan then divided log10 by log30. "So," Ryan explained finishing the problem, "that means that x equals point-six-seven-seven."

I looked at Ryan and said, "Thanks, I understand it a lot better now... Do you want something to eat?"

Ryan nodded, so I got up and went into the kitchen. I came back a couple minutes later with a plate of chocolate chip cookies and two glasses of milk, which I placed on the coffee table in front of us. "These look amazing!"

"Yeah, they do," Ryan agreed. "But, you look ten-times better."

I felt myself blush as he leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. I felt him ask for an opening, and gave it to him. His tongue touched mine for a couple seconds, and then Ryan stopped. "Why'd you stop?" I asked leaning in to give him an equally compelling kiss. Ryan opened his mouth for me and twirled my tongue with his. He removed his hands from my back, and gently laid me down on the couch.

"Yeah, it really looks like you're studying," Katie said coming into the living room.

"We-we were," I stammered, pulling my mouth away from Ryan's. "We were just taking a break." I gave Ryan a smile as I watched Katie walked into the kitchen.

"We probably should get back to those logarithms," Ryan suggested.

* * *

An hour later, my parents came home and saw Ryan and me sitting on the couch.

"--I got x equals three-point-eight-five."

"Right. That's what I got too."

"Hey honey," Martha greeted warmly, smiling first at me, and then Ryan. "Who's this?" She asked looking from his, now messy, hair to his old jeans. She raised her eyebrows and looked at me again.

"Uh. This is Ryan," I explained looking at him and smiling. "Marthello."

The smile on her face faded as she said, "Well. We'll be upstairs."

Once we were alone again, Ryan told me that he had to get going. He grabbed his math binder, and stuffed it into his backpack.

"Ryan. You don't have to go just because my parents are home."

He sighed. "Justine, I like you. A lot. But having our mothers hate each other just because they both went out with Staten is so stupid! So, I'm _not_ just leaving because your parents are home. I'm leaving because I have a ten-thirty curfew on school nights."

I blushed feeling like an idiot. "Oh. Okay, sorry."

Ryan gave a gentle kiss. "Justine, don't say 'sorry' over every little thing. Because, honestly, you didn't _do _anything." Ryan gave me another kiss, and zipped up his backpack.

I walked him out to his sister's car. "So, thanks again for teaching me about logs," I said as he unlocked the door, and threw his bag into the backseat.

After he closed the door, he said, "You, Justine, are _very_ welcome." Ryan took my hands in his, laced his fingers through mine, and then kissed my lips. He pressed me against the car, as our kiss got deeper. About a minute later we broke it off, and Ryan got in the vehicle and put the key into the ignition, and waved as he drove down the street.

**(A/N: If you read this please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!)**


	10. A new couple and a lie

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin and Pargoletta for reviewing A/N: Thanks to Kristin, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte and edwardcullen4ever78 for reviewing! Please read and enjoy!**

**Oh, before I forget… (Sorry I keep forgetting to tell you new characters…)**

**OC- Laura Day, 16, Junior, in Justine's English class**

**OC- Derek Staten, Justine's history teacher, man that both mother's dated in high school… (You'll find out more about this later!)**

**OC- Gina Galer, Greg's girlfriend, 17, Senior**

**OC- Sarah Princeton, Sam's Girlfriend, 18, Senior**

**OC- Paige Paris, 16, Brian's younger sister, works at CJ's**

**Friar Lawrence- Mrs. Lawrence, trigonometry teacher**

**Friar John- John Vera, Justine's English teacher**

**Chapter Ten**

The next night, my whole family was sitting at the dining room table, eating spaghetti and meatballs for dinner.

"What happened to Brian?" My mom asked suddenly across the table from me.

I stared at her in return. _Sure, _now_ she brings it up!_ _While everyone else is around! _"We broke up." I continued twirling some pasta around my fork.

"What! Why?" She asked. "He was such a nice boy." Mom looked at Dad.

_Geez! Do I have to explain everything! _"Because he cheated on me," I said slowly looking up from my plate around all the faces looking back at me.

"Maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah mom. You're right. It was just a misunderstanding. He misunderstood what the word _commitment _means!" I slid my dining room chair out from under the table, and ran out of the room. I stopped on the carpeted stairs, sat down and felt the tears stream down my face.

* * *

At lunch on Friday, we were all gathered around one of the tables in the middle of the cafeteria. Ryan joined Natalie, Mark, Ben, Matt, and I carrying a slice of pepperoni pizza and skim milk. He smiled at me as he sat down, and gave me a gentle kiss. About a minute later, Paige Paris came over and sat next to Ben.

"Hi everyone," She greeted digging into the school's mac and cheese.

Once Ryan and I had both finished, we went for a walk around the school. Ryan took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. "When did Ben and Paige get together?" I asked walking toward the courtyard.

"At Ben's party last Saturday," Ryan told me, opening to door. We stepped outside, but then changed our minds when the thirty-degree weather touched our skin. "You know, the party you couldn't go to. Why is that anyway?"  
I looked at Ryan and led him to the nearby science wing. When we found a secluded spot, I moved closer to Ryan and gave him a kiss.

"That doesn't answer my question." Ryan kissed me back deeply so that our tongues met for a couple seconds.

I looked up at him. "My mom found out last Friday that Brian and I broke up, and she was a little upset." I paused to look down at my sneakers. "Okay, 'a little' might be an understatement." Ryan chuckled, but allowed me to continue. "So, I didn't exactly want to ask. When she gets mad, she gets _really _mad."

Ryan playfully kissed my neck and wrapped me in his strong arms, indicating that everything would be okay.

* * *

When I got home after school, I went upstairs to check my email. "_You have one new message_," the computer voice told me. I clicked on the subject labeled **PARTY!!**.

_Hey all you fellow partiers!_

_I'm having another party tomorrow night at seven._

_As always, you don't have to RSVP- just show up!_

I set my computer down on my desk, and went out into the hallway. I reached their bedroom door, and heard them talking. I could faintly hear the Bruins game playing in the background.

"Martha, why are we forbidding Justine from seeing Ryan?"

She sighed. "Because he's a Marthello. Did you forget that Julie stole Derek from me senior year. Right before prom?" Mom asked sternly.

Dad must have shaken his head- I didn't hear a response.

"Besides," Martha continued, "We both like Brian."

"Oh, yes." James agreed. "The Ivy-League kid." Dad turned up the volume on the TV, indicating that their conversation was over.

I knocked, waiting for a response.

"You can come in!" Mom invited as I opened the door.

I looked around their room. They had moved their king-size bed to the far wall, and their dresser, to the left wall. _Huh. Nice. _"Can I go out tomorrow?"

"Where?" Mom turned the volume back down on the game, but kept her eyes on it.

_God! She's such a mom!_ "A party," I said vaguely crossing my arms over my chest.

"Whose?"

_Oh shit! _"Uh… A guy that Natalie knows." _It's not a lie, she does know him_, I told myself.

"Does this guy have a name?" Martha looked at James.

"Yes…"

Dad had now turned his attention back to the Bruins game. Shawn Thornton was skating down the center of the ice, and then passed the puck to Philip Kessel. He, skated around the goal, and shot at the goaltender. "GOAL!!" Dad shouted at the TV.

"You don't have to get so excited, honey. It's just a game." Turning back to me, she asked, "What is this mystery guy's name?"

_Shit! What do I do now? Should I lie? Should I not, and tell her that it's Ben's party? _I shrugged, stalling for time.

"Martha, just let her go! He must be a good kid if Natalie knows him."

Mom agreed. "But, you have to be home by eleven- No exceptions!"

I nodded, and smiled as I left. _YES!! I can go! _When I got back to my room, I called Ryan to let him know that I would be going to tomorrow's party. "I just have to call Natalie and see if she can give me a ride. I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

After we hung up, I called Natalie. "Can you bring me to Ben's party tomorrow? My mom doesn't know that Ben's throwing it, and I don't think she'd be too pleased to find out."

"Sure. I'm bringing Mark too. We'll be at your house around six-thirty."

**(A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading. You don't know how much it means. When I decided to put this on Fanfic, I wasn't sure that anyone was going to read it. You're reviews mean a lot. Thank you!)**


	11. Matt gets a Girlfriend

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte and edwardcullen4ever78 for reviewing! Please read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Once Natalie, Mark, and I arrived at Ben's it was just about seven, and the party was already thriving. When we walked in the front door, there were groups of people around the living room, in the kitchen, and on the enclosed back porch.

After walking through the throngs of teenagers, we found our way to Ryan, Ben, Paige, and Matt who were all gathered by the 50", wide-screen television hanging on the wall. The DJ put another song on as Ryan lightly kissed me and asked me to dance.

We danced to _Breakaway, _as Laura came in and made her way through the huge living room, now packed with students dancing.

Matt's brown eyes followed her as she passed him. Matt looked at her and gave a shy, boy-like smile. When she noticed him looking at her, Laura smiled back and continued on to find some of her friends.

The song ended, so Ryan, Ben, Paige, and I all made our way back to where we left Matt standing by himself.

"Do any of you know her?" Matt asked the four of us, pointing to a blonde-haired girl with her back to us, who was talking with a few friends in the kitchen.

"Yeah, that's Laura Day," I explained looking from Matt back to Laura. "She's in my English Class."

When the next slow song came on, Ben and Paige went to dance, and I went to talk to Laura. _Here it goes!_ I found her on the back deck, talking to a couple other people from our class. I tapped her on the left shoulder.

She turned around and smiled at me with her perfectly straight, white teeth. "Hey Justine! Are the rumors true? Are you going out with Ryan?"

"Yeah. I'm so happy. We're perfect for each other."

"See, I told you so!"

I gave her a yeah-I-know kind of look and said, "I have someone that wants to meet you."

Laura turned around to fully face me now, and moved away from the few people that she was talking to. "Really?" She said, her interest showing. "Who?"

"Come on. I'll introduce you."

I headed back into the living room with Laura following me to our group that was still situated by the TV. After introductions had been made, we all left Matt and Laura alone to get to know one another. Ryan and I walked out to the deck.

"What do you want to do?" Ryan asked as we walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"Be with you," I replied heading outside to the beach. _Brrr! It's cold out here_, I thought shivering. _But beautiful._ The moon was poking out from behind a couple of clouds, shining down on the water. The small waves crashed against the shore.

Ryan let go of my hand, and handed me his black Nike sweatshirt.

"Ryan, I can't take your sweatshirt. You'll be cold."

Ryan stepped in front of me. He stripped his sweatshirt off, and put it on my cold body. His muscular arms wrapped around me as his mouth met mine. I felt all my goose bumps fade as Ryan's tongue met mine. We stood there making out, focusing only on each other for quite a while. Ryan was holding me in his arms, making me feel so safe and secure. I wanted it to last forever. Until, I felt my whole body shaking.

"Come on Justine. Let's go inside. You're freezing!"

* * *

"For winter break, we should all go somewhere together," Paige suggested after everyone, except the eight of us, had gone home.

"Where?" Natalie asked scooting closer to Mark.

"Someplace warm," Laura suggested looking at the burning wood in the fireplace.

For the next hour or so, we planned our trip for the upcoming February.

"Crap!" I exclaimed looking at the old grandfather clock, next to the fireplace, as it rang. "It's already eleven o'clock. I'm so dead! I was supposed to be home by now."

Natalie, being the sensible friend that she is, said, " Let's not freak out. We'll just tell your mom there was a lot of traffic."

I shook my head. "She's not gonna believe that there was thirty minutes of traffic. Not at eleven o'clock at night. Besides, she said _no_ exceptions!"

We said good-bye to everyone; Ryan gave me a goodnight kiss, and Natalie drove me home.

* * *

When we pulled into my driveway, I thanked Natalie, and Mark, for giving me a ride home, and got out of the blue Ford Focus.

"No problem." Natalie smiled. "Good luck!" She said rolling down the window.

"Thanks," I replied. "I'm gonna need it." I let myself in, and noticed that Sam, Greg, Sarah, and Gina were all watching some HBO movie in the living room.

I tried sneaking past without them noticing, but Sam whispered, "You're late. Really late."

I turned toward the four of them and whispered back, "I know. Where's Mom?"  
Greg pointed upstairs, as Gina curled up next to him.

_Great. There's no way in hell I'm going to make it up to my room without her noticing I just got home. _I slowly made my way up the stairs, being careful not to make noise. I came to the top landing and got to my bedroom door without seeing Mom. _Maybe she already went to bed, _I thought, hopefully opening my bedroom door.

"Hello Justine," Martha said slowly.

I turned around and as casually as I could, said, "Hi."

"Do you know what time it is?"

I looked down at my stocking feet.

"Justine Anne Crupnick! Do you know what time it is?" Martha asked sternly starting to raise her voice. "It is eleven-thirty. You were supposed to be home half-an-hour ago!"

I stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say. _I'm gonna be grounded for the rest of my teenage years. No, for the rest of my life! _

Mom grounded me for a month, without my laptop or cell phone.

I went into my room, closed the door, and sank onto my neatly-made bed. I got up a few minutes later, changed into my pajamas- a pair of navy blue Soffe shorts, and a white spaghetti-strapped tank top.

My dad came in at quarter-of. "I need your laptop and cell."

"One sec," I replied checking to see if I had any messages or texts on my phone.

"No. No secs. You know the rules Justine, and when you break them, you have to pay for the consequences."

"I know. I know." I handed Dad my computer and cell phone once I shut both of them off for the time being.

"Good night Justine," James asserted shutting my bedroom light after I climbed under the covers.

**(A/N: Did you guys like this chapter? I'm loving the reviews! Keep them coming!)**


	12. Conversations

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte, edwardcullen4ever78, and Annabell Saralin for reviewing Please read, review and enjoy!  
****Chapter Twelve**

Monday at lunch, our whole group sat together at one of the round tables in the center of the cafeteria. I told everyone about Saturday night, as we all ate our lunches.

"It's going to be okay," Ryan soothed, rubbing my back gently. _That felt _so _goddamn good!_

"No, it's not. Going a month without my laptop or cell- I'm gonna die!" I turned my head, and buried my face in his strong shoulder.

"I still can't believe you're grounded for a month, just for being a half-hour late. That's so friggin' insane!" Natalie exclaimed. "Seriously."

* * *

When I walked into history, there was a note on the white board at the front of the room that read:

_Class,  
__I'm in a meeting. Take a seat, get out your textbooks, and start reading _The Civil War. _Answer the questions at the end of the chapter for homework. I will be back around 2:00.  
__Mr. Staten_

I sat down in the second row, got out my blue textbook, and opened to page 216. I started reading _The Civil War_, but then found my mind wandering.

_It's so stupid that Mom won't let me see Ryan just because she and Mrs. Marthello both dated Staten in high school. I wonder if Mrs. Marthello even knows that her son is dating a Crupnick… And if she does know, does she care? Does she still hate Mom, as much as Mom hates her? _

Staten came in around two, and instructed us to close our books. "We are going to watch a documentary. There may be a pop quiz next class. Hint, hint."

* * *

After class, I went back to my locker and found Ryan standing there waiting for me.

"Hey," Ryan said, as I got close, smiling.

"Hey." I opened my locker after giving him a hug."I really needed that after the week I've had," I mumbled. "Anyway, I was… thinking during history today."

"Okay," Ryan said slowly. "Thinking is good." He wrapped his arms around me, lightly kissing my neck.

"And I was wondering if your mom knows about me." I turned around in his arms, looking at his expression.

"Yes," Ryan answered with a hesitant look covering his face.

"But, does she know that I'm a Crupnick?" I turned back to face my locker, and took out my ponytail. I ran my fingers through my brown hair, and smiled at my refection in my locker-size mirror. I saw Ryan's reflection behind me, as he stepped closer to me.

"Uh, not exactly. See, I was going to tell her, but she was really busy and…" Ryan trailed off, turning me around in his arms. "I just don't want her to be mad- like your mom."

I smiled at the memory of my mom being furious with me for going out with Ryan. "That's okay. I totally understand." I put my backpack on while Ryan closed my locker for me, and shut my lock. I smiled as he took my hand as we walked out to the parking lot. When we reached Sam and Greg's beat-up car, we said good-bye.

"So, you're still seeing him," Sam commented as I climbed in next to Katie.

"No, I'm just gonna dumb him 'cuz Mom says so," I said sarcastically placing my bag at my feet.

All three of them laughed as we made a left onto the main road.

* * *

When we got home after school, I went up to my room, and sat at my desk. I took out my homework, and started re-reading _The Civil War_. A few minutes later, just when I was finally getting into it, Mom came in and handed me the portable phone.

"It's Brian," She said closing my door again.

I covered the mouthpiece and groaned. _What does he want now? He knows that I don't want to get back together! _"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey," A familiar voice replied.

"Ryan? Is that you?" I whispered.

Ryan laughed on the other end. "Yeah, it is."

"How the hell did you get past my mom? She told me Brian called." I went over to my neatly made bed, and laid down on my back. I smiled up at the ceiling listening to Ryan's voice come through the phone.

"Well, I told her that it was Ryan, but she must have misunderstood, and thought I said Brian."

I laughed. "Wow Mom! I can't believe she thought you were Brian. You have totally different voices." I sat up and leaned against my pillows.

"I know, but she's _your_ mom Justine. Not mine. If anyone can explain her, it should be you."

"Yeah right! Mom and I haven't really been getting along real well right now. Why did you call anyway?" I asked tucking my legs under me, Indian-style.

"To tell you that my mom now knows that you are Justine Anne Crupnick."  
"Oh my god! You told her!" I sat up straighter. "Did she, like, totally freak out like my mom did?"

"Not exactly. She just left."

"She left! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I feel really bad now. I shouldn't have made you tell her- I pressured you into it. I forced you to tell her, just because of my thoughts and…"

"Justine. You need to calm down. You didn't force me to do anything. I've been wanting to tell her for a while- you just gave me the push that I needed." Ryan walked downstairs to the kitchen, and looked out to the ocean. The waves were gently crashing to the ocean, giving off a very touching, very romantic feel. "Besides, I don't really care if she's mad at me or not. She's not the one dating you- I am. She's going to have to learn that she can't control whom I do or do not go out with."

**(A/N: Your reviews really help me as a writer! Keep them coming, and I'll try to put chapter thirteen up soon! I don't know how much will get posted after that though... Finals are coming up soon... But, after that, they should get put up more frequently- depending on what hours I'm working this summer...)**


	13. A birthday dinner

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte and edwardcullen4ever78 for reviewing! This chapter isn't as long, but it's one of my favorites! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

A month later, I finally got my laptop and cell phone back. I went into my room,and sat on my bed. After I logged onto my computer, and checked my email and phone messages, I called Ryan.

"Hey Ryan! I got my phone back!"

"That's great!" Ryan paused. "Uh. Are you busy tonight?"

I looked across the room, to my desk. My eyes followed the sharp edge of it up the wall to my calendar. "No. Why?"

"Let's go somewhere," Ryan said sounding very suggestive.

"Where?" I asked lying down on my neatly made bed.

"I'm gonna let that be a surprise."

I sat up really quickly, and almost fell forward. "Come on Ryan! That's so not fair," I protested. I sighed, and then finally said, "Fine. But, what am I supposed to wear?"

Ryan thought for a minute. "Wear your favorite pair of jeans, your black, long-sleeved shirt, and your turquoise sweater."

"Okay, I agreed getting off my bed and opening my closet door. "What time should I be at your house, since my mom would kill me if you came here?"

"Seven-thirty would be good."

After saying goodbye, we both hung up, and I went into the bathroom, and turned on the water. I tested it before I got in, to make sure it was the right temperature, and then pulled up the "stick-thing". I climbed into the white tub, and let the water fall over my body, warming me up. I felt all my stress from school and from my parents, melt off me. I quickly rinsed my hair, and soaped up. I rinsed off, and shut off the water. In the couple seconds after, I felt some goose bumps cover my body, but then they disappeared when I thought about seeing Ryan.

* * *

By the time I got to Ryan's house, he was sitting on the front steps waiting for me. "Hey," I greeted as he climbed into the passenger seat of my mom's black Chevrolet Equinox. "Now will you tell me where we're going? Ya know, since I'm the one driving."

"Fine," Ryan said smiling. "We're going to The Cove."

As I pulled out onto the main road, I asked, "For any specific reason?"

"You'll see," Ryan said turning up the radio.

"Ryan!" We both laughed as I turned it down a couple notches.

* * *

How many?" The hostess asked us after we walked in.

"Two," Ryan replied, looking at me, and taking my hand.

"Right this way," She told us grabbing two menus from the slot on the side of the hostess stand.

We walked past a couple families, and many couples out on this Tuesday night, before we sat down across from each other at the two-person table in the back of the restaurant.

After we had looked through the menus, Nick came to take our orders.

"I'll have the chicken Cesar salad," I said handing my menu to Nick.

"And I'll have a double cheeseburger. We'll also both have a raspberry iced tea." When Ryan said this, I looked at him quizzically, and he smiled back.

"Raspberry iced tea is my favorite," I said after Nick had left.

"I know."

"Ryan!" I said taking both of his hands in mine, and looking in his blue eyes. "This is driving me crazy!"

Ryan looked toward the kitchen, and then back to me. "Just wait a couple more minutes."

I sat back in my padded chair, and looked out the window next to our table. I could see the lighthouse where Brian brought me on our second date. I felt my muscles tense, but then relaxed when Ryan leaned across the table and whispered, "I love you," in my ear.

I turned to him and smiled. "I love you too."

About fifteen minutes later, Nick brought us our orders, and then Ryan made a toast. "Justine," he started, "I've loved you since the day I laid eyes on you. And today, I'm wishing you a happy seventeenth birthday." He, again, leaned across the table, and gave me another kiss.

"My birthday isn't for another couple days…"

"I know, but with both of our schedules, and our mother's, I didn't think it would be possible to get together _on_ your birthday." Ryan smiled at me.

* * *

Once we had finished eating, I drove Ryan home.

"Do you want to come in for a couple minutes?" Ryan asked getting out of the Equinox.

"You're sure that's a good idea?" I asked shutting off the ignition.

Ryan shrugged, but led me inside anyway. Ryan put on a pot of coffee, and then handed me a gift, wrapped in a gift bag.

I opened the white bag, with blue and green polka dots on it, and then took out the blue and green tissue paper that was on top. I pulled out a turquoise journal and looked up at Ryan. "You really didn't need to get me anything."

"Yes I did," Ryan said getting up to pour us each a cup of coffee.

**(A/N: I know you want to- hit that review button! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! P.S. You're going to learn more about that journal later! It comes in to be **_**very**_** handy in later chapters!)**


	14. Brian is back

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte, edwardcullen4ever78, and HI for reviewing! Please read, review and enjoy! OC- Chelsea Hamilton- Tyler's ex-girlfriend**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Four days later, December 6, I turned seventeen.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" My mom greeted as I walked into the kitchen that morning. The sun was shining brightly through the window above the sink, reflecting off the snow-covered ground. "What does my birthday girl want for breakfast?"

After thinking for a minute, I decided on French toast with cinnamon.

"Coming right up!"

I went over to the breakfast bar, and sat down. I looked at the morning paper and noticed that it was supposed to be twenty degrees out. "It's gonna be hot!" I joked with sarcasm as Mom brought me my plate.

I cut my toast, and poured maple syrup all over it. _Yum!_

After I was done eating, I went upstairs to get ready for the day. I took a twenty-minute shower, including shaving, and then got dressed in black jeans, and a long-sleeved teal shirt.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and sighed. _Well, it's not perfect, but it'll have to do._

* * *

At three-thirty, Natalie rang the doorbell, and I went to answer it. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Why? Do you not want me here?"  
I looked at her with a that's-not-what-I-meant look.

Natalie smiled. "I know."

I opened the door wider to let her into the house. "So, why are you here?"

"For your party," Natalie said putting her gift down on the floor as she took off her light blue winter coat.

I looked at her quizzically. "What party?" I asked as Mom came to greet my best friend.

"Uh… I guess this is… SURPRISE!"

"Hello Natalie. It's so good to see you!" Mom led her into the living room, and offered her a plate of cookies.

Around few minutes later, Verona High School's class of 2009 was crowded in my house. Someone had brought their iPod, and had hooked it up to the stereo system. Music was blasting through the house when my cousin, Tyler Starre, came over to me.

"Happy seventeenth birthday!"

"Thanks Tyler, " I shouted above the music. "How've you been?"  
"I'm good. Chelsea and I broke up, but yeah. I'm good."

I nodded, and excused myself to go find the face that I thought I had seen come through the front door. I found Brian in the kitchen and went over to him as he popped open a Coke. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked leading him into the adjoining office so that we wouldn't be a distraction.

"Your mother invited me."

"She what?!" I yelled.

"She invited me," Brian repeated closing the door.

"But we're…"

Brian put his lips on mine, and shoved his tongue into my mouth. His cold hands wrapped around my hips and pulled me closer. They touched the small of my back as he practically ripped my shirt off.

I pulled away before he could rape me. "What the hell?!" I screamed. I grabbed my long-sleeved shirt that Brian had thrown on top of the computer, and quickly threw it on. I ran outside into the cold evening and sat down on the front steps.

Rachel must have seen me sitting there, because she walked down from her house and sat down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to try and warm myself up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," I repeated getting up and heading inside.

"I have a question for you then."  
I turned away from the front door to look at her.

"Who is the guy with the blonde hair, really tall- like almost six feet? He's really cute…"

I searched my brain for people she could be describing. "You mean Tyler?"

Rachel shrugged. "I think he got here around five-ish, he doesn't go to VHS. At least, I've never seen him…"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's Tyler."

"Is he someone special?"  
"What?! No! Tyler's my cousin." I turned back towards the house. "Come on. I'll introduce you."

(**A/N: Okay, so I know it was short, but you I've kept you guys waiting long enough! The next chapter will be longer- I promise! Thank God finals are over!! Okay, feel free to tell me how it was…)**


	15. A fight between enemies

** A/N: Thanks to Kristin, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte, edwardcullen4ever78, and HI for reviewing! Please read, review and enjoy! I would like to send a shout out to the3rdbronte! Here's what you asked for! (Warning: This chapter has some strong language!)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

After fifteen minutes of looking for my mom in the basement, her bedroom, and the packed living room, I found her in the kitchen opening another bag of potato chips.

"Why did you invite Brian?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"I like him."

"Yeah, well, I don't!"

After a long pause she finally said, "But he's such a good kid."

"No, Mom. He's not!" I left the kitchen, angrily, and went outside to call my boyfriend. I hit speed-dial one and hit send.

"Hey!"

I smiled, and then giggled. "Hey back!" I said with as much enthusiasm as Ryan had.

"Happy seventeenth birthday," Ryan said in a singsong voice. "Want to get together tonight?"

I thought about my party- wondering when it would get over._ It would probably end around ten at the latest- right? Mom wouldn't want all these people here past then…_ "Uh… Sure. I could probably get away, even if everyone is still here. But um…there's actually a reason I called."

Ryan groaned.

"Well, it's not that bad, it's just that Brian tried to get in my pants…"

"HE WHAT?!" Ryan exclaimed.

I looked at the ground, and then sat on the front steps. "Ryan… It didn't mean anything- at least, not to me. I'm fine… I promise. Everything's okay…"

"No Justine! Everything's _not_ okay! I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye!" I said as the line disconnected.

**Ryan's POV:**

_What the hell was he thinking getting fresh with _my_ girlfriend! He has a girlfriend- at least he _had_ one, last I knew. Did he honestly think that was okay? Seriously. He knows how she feels…_I thought as I signaled to change lanes. A couple minutes later, I turned down Edgar Street, and searched for number 3770.

I pulled into the driveway, and shut the engine of my sister's car. _I really need my own car!_ I thought climbing out of the driver's seat. I walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

"Hi Ryan," Paige greeted as her Golden Retriever, Honey, came up beside her.

"Hi Paige. Is Brian home?" I asked, feeling slightly guilty about what I was about to do.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's in his room. You can just go up- he hates it when I just send people up, but whatever…"

"Thanks Paige." I stepped in their house, and took of my dirty Nike sneakers and my jacket. On my way up the stairs, I looked at all the portraits on the wall. At the bottom were pictures of them when Paige and Brian were babies, and then toddlers. The farther I climbed, the older they got.

At the top of the stairs, were their school pictures from this year. Brain was wearing a long-sleeved blue and white-striped men's dress shirt. His hair was combed out of his face- for_ once_, I thought. His smile looked totally fake to me, but wouldn't to someone that didn't really know the guy.

Paige, on the other hand, was wearing a pink and yellow summer dress with what looked like sparkles all over it. Her hair had been put on top of her head, in a kind of messy bun look. Paige's smile was genuine, and showed her sparkling personality. She looked happy.

I brought my attention away from the pictures, and heard loud rock music blaring behind a closed door at the end of the hallway. _That's gotta be Brian's room._ I walked down the hall with my eyes focused on the end of it.

I knocked on the bedroom door and Brian shouted, "What do you want?"

I yelled back, "Its Ryan. We need to talk."

The volume was turned down a few notches, and then the door opened. Brian stood in the doorframe. His six-foot body looked down at my five-ten structure. "What do you want?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"We need to talk." I shoved past him, and into his messy room. _Geez, even my room isn't this bad!_ I thought looking at his unmade bed with the sheets and blanket this way and that. His floor had dirty clothes, books, magazines, and school stuff everywhere.

"Okay…" Brian said slowly.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I shouted above the loud music.

He gave me a questioning look. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You practically raped my girlfriend!"

"No I didn't." Brian smiled. "We were just havin' some fun."

I clenched my teeth and sucked in a deep breath. My fists were clenched, and my brain was ready for anything. I felt myself raise my right arm, and swing at Brian. He was caught totally off-guard and my punch hit him in the left cheek.

Brian stumbled backwards, but regained his balance. He took a step toward me, and swung his own fist at my head.

I ducked, and head-butted him in the stomach. Brian let out a mouthful of air, showing that he was getting angry. _That's too bad, because I'm already way off that chart!_ I thought swinging again, this time hitting him in the eye.

Both of Brian's hands went up and covered his right eye. "You fucking sonofabitch!"

Brian threw out his leg, and hit me in the left knee.

I gritted my teeth, and squeezed my eyes shut for a second. _That hurt like hell!_ "My knee doesn't fucking bend that way!" I yelled, hitting him in the face with my right hand as my left punched him in the stomach.

Brian staggered backwards, and wasn't able to catch his balance. He fell to the floor with a loud THUD! He groaned in pain as I stood there looking down on him.

"That's what you get you sonofabitch for raping my girlfriend! You're an asshole, and will always be one!" I limped to the doorway and ran into Paige.

"What's going on?" She yelled, over the still blaring music. She looked at Brian lying on the floor of his room. "What happened?" Paige looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"We got in a fight." I shrugged, showing that it wasn't a big deal.

Her eyes widened and she looked back over to he brother. "Oh my god! Ryan what did you do?" Paige went over to the stereo system and turned off the music.

"Me?" I said getting offended. "He's the one that practically raped Justine earlier." I looked back down at my enemy and shook my head in disgust.

"What? When? Where?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"I guess at Justine's party. She didn't give me details, she just said, and I quote, 'Brian tried to get in my pants.'"

Paige's mouth fell open. "Oh-oh my god!" She finally stuttered. "But, fighting is not the answer. You can't fight fire with fire and win. Fighting fire with fire just gets an explosion!"

I smiled at her analogy, and then winced in pain as I tried moving past her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

Faintly, in the background, "Sorry bro," was heard.

I turned around. "What Brian? What was that?"

Brian pushed himself up with his arms, and that's when I saw all the damage I had done. His eye was swollen and bruising quickly, and his cheek was also starting to swell. "Sorry bro," Brian repeated.

I shook my head, "No, we're not brothers, nor will we ever be." I turned to the door. "And don't _ever_ hurt Justine again!"

**Back to Justine's POV:**

At Seven-thirty, I changed into my turquoise top and denim skirt. Then, I went into the bathroom, and French braided my hair. When I was done, I inspected my work with my blue make-up mirror, and added a little blush, eyeliner, and eye shadow to "freshen up" my look.

I walked into the kitchen, where my Mom was opening another bottle of Mountain Dew. "I'm going over to Natalie's."

"Again, she just left half-an-hour ago."

"I know, but we're gonna watch _The Notebook_. I mean it _is_ a birthday tradition." I looked at my mom. She looked so tired and worn out. _She needs a vacation_, I thought to myself.

Mom sighed. "I don't really want you to leave your guests like this, but I guess you can go. Just be home by eleven."

"Okay," I said, grabbing her keys from the key hook near the garage. "And Mom."

She looked over at me with the setting sun glowing on her face.

"These are your guests. I don't even know half of the people that are left. You're the one that invited them! Not me!" I left the house, and loudly slammed the garage door. When I got in the drivers seat, I took a deep breath. _Everything's going to be okay. It is- it has to be! _

* * *

When I pulled into Ryan's driveway, he came out and gave me a kiss. His tongue met mine and explored my mouth until Ryan said, "Come inside, and meet my dad. My mom's out of town, but you can meet her later."

"Okay."

We walked inside holding hands, and Ryan introduced me to his dad, David Marthello.

"Nice to meet you Justine," David said. "It's nice that our families are getting along for once!"

I smiled, and then Ryan brought me downstairs to their finished basement. "Oh my god!" I said gawking at the wide screen TV, surround sound, pool table, and futon.

"Yeah… It was my dad's Christmas gift."

I looked at Ryan and walked around looking at everything. "So, what do you want to?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

Ryan came over and said he fist had to wish me a happy birthday. Then, he kissed me. His tongue mingled with mine as goose bumps covered my arms and legs. After about five minutes, Ryan moved closer to me. His hands roamed around my body, causing more goose bumps to cover my skin. He kissed my neck, as his hands moved to the front of my stomach, and slowly lifted my shirt off.

"Ryan…" I pulled away from him, and grabbed my shirt from him. "I'm sorry, we can't. Not yet."

"Okay, I understand. Sorry." Ryan got up, and put _The Notebook_ into the DVD player. He came back, and I cuddled up next to him. Ryan grabbed the nearest blanket, and threw it over both of us.

**(A/N: Okay, so first off, I would like to thank the3rdbronte for the idea about the fight. I think it's one of the reasons why I love this chapter so much! Also, I would like to remind everyone to review! They really help me improve as a writer, and so any feedback you can give me- good or bad- is greatly appreciated! Also, one of my sisters is interested in writing a Fanfic for **_**Tropical Kiss**_**, but there isn't a category for it. Is there any way she can make a new category? Any information about this will also be greatly appreciated! Thanks guys!!)  
**


	16. An F

**A/N: Thanks to Kristin, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte, edwardcullen4ever78, and HI for reviewing! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"James, will you come here?" Mom asked poking her head into the office.

"Sure honey," he replied following his wife into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

Mom pulled out a piece of paper and held it up for Dad to see. "Look at this test on World War I and World War II."

My dad grabbed the test from my mom's hands and looked at the red marking at the top of the front page. "An F!" He sighed running a hand through his dark, starting to gray, hair. "How does anyone get an F on the World Wars?"

"I don't know, ask your oldest daughter," Mom said giving him a kiss before sending him upstairs.

* * *

"Justine," my dad said while knocking on my bedroom door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I replied looking up from my laptop.

"Okay, um… Your mother sent me up here to talk to you."

I looked up from reading _Fan fiction_. "About what?"

He cleared his throat and looked at my face, so I looked at his. His dark hair was starting to gray, he really needed to shave, and he looked exhausted from his long hours at work. "She found this in your backpack," Dad said showing me my test.

I unfolded my legs and stood up. I crossed my room and put my laptop on my desk, and then I turned back to face him with my hands on my hips. "What the hell was she doing in my backpack?"

"Watch your language, but I'm not sure. You'll have to ask her that. Anyway, what happened?" My dad looked at me across the room and motioned for me to join him on my bed. "You usually do really well in school."

"I know, it's just…" I walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it. I bit my lower lip thinking about how I could explain this. "It's just… I didn't have a lot of time to study very much. I mean, with my party and everything on the sixth."

"And everything?"

"Yeah, I went over to Ry-I mean, Natalie's house to watch _The Notebook_ and…"

"Natalie's house?" My dad asked. "Are you sure about that?"

I gulped and looked down at the beige carpet in my room. _Why do I have to have such smart and caring parents? _"No," I finally said.

James sighed. "So you're still seeing this Marthello kid?"

"Dad, I never _stopped_ seeing him. I mean, if Grandma had told you that you couldn't date Mom anymore, would you have listened to her?"

He shook his head. "No, I guess I wouldn't have."

"So you're not mad?"

"About Ryan, or this F?"

"Both."

"Not about Ryan, but I'll have to think about your punishment for this F in history."

I sighed and gave my dad a hug.

He smiled as I pulled away. "But, I expect you to pull your history grade up by the end of the quarter."

I nodded.

* * *

"She was too busy to study," James explained to his wife once he got back downstairs.

"Doing what?"

"Having a goddamn life." I said coming downstairs.

My mom looked at me like I had two heads. "What are you talking about? You have a life. One that involves you going to college and becoming a lawyer or doctor or…"

"I never said I wanted to be a lawyer or doctor or anything. I want to be a journalist!" I yelled, getting defensive. "Those are _your_ goals, not _mine_!" I stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing my purse and keys on the way out.

"Justine! Do not leave! You hear me?" Mom yelled after me.

I slammed the front door, stormed over to Mom's car, and slammed the driver's door. I leaned back and closed my eyes. _Sometimes, I seriously hate my life!_

**(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been taking me a while to get each chapter up… I've been working, and have been trying to make plans with my friends (which hasn't happened yet). Anyway, I hope you liked it, even though it was kind of short. I'm not sure how many other chapter's I'll be able to get up this month- I'm going on vacation… But, I'll try to chapter 17 up before I leave…)**


	17. Ice Skating

**A/N: Thanks to KrisTWIN, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte, edwardcullen4ever78, and HI for reviewing! I would like to send a shout out to Pargoletta for helping me improve this chapter! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The final bell of the day rang as everyone in my history class packed up their textbooks and notebooks and stuffed them into their already-full backpacks. I was putting away my pen when Mr. Staten asked if he could talk to me.

I nodded and picked up my backpack, slung it over my right shoulder, and walked up to the front of the room.

"Are you okay? You seem… distracted lately."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really busy and stuff."

"Okay, well, if you ever need to talk, I'm always here."

"Thanks Mr. Staten. Have a good holiday!"

Meanwhile, Ryan had pushed his way through the crowded hallways and was waiting for me at my locker. He took my bag from me as I spun my combination lock. I put my history stuff in my locker.

"So, what are you doing for the holidays?" I asked turning around to face my boyfriend.

"Well, Ben is having a New Years Party for the ten of us…"

"Ten?" I asked. "There's Ben, Paige, You, Me, Natalie, Mark, Matt and Laura. Who are the other two?"

"Tyler and Rachel."

I smiled. "So they did get together!" I shut my locker and took my bag from Ryan. "And the rest of this vacation?"

"Depends on you."

I smiled again and laced his fingers through mine as we shoved our way out to the snowy parking lot. "I'll call you as soon as I know what I'm doing," I told him when we reached Sam and Greg's car.

"Okay, talk to you later!" Ryan gave me a quick kiss and went to find his sister.

"Hey guys! Hey Katie!" I greeted pulling my navy blue bag into my lap and slamming the door. The guys turned the radio on and waited to pull out into traffic.

LINE

"Okay, so I'll see you tonight at CJ's?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, at eight. Don't be late!" I replied heading down the carpeted stairs. When I hung up, my mom asked who I was talking to, so I told her that some friends and I were going to CJ's tonight.

"But we have Christmas Eve mass at six-thirty. You didn't forget did you?" Mom asked me sternly. She placed her bony hands on her thin hips and glared at me with the look that says 'everything I do is wrong'.

"No. We're meeting there at eight." _God, don't freak out! _I thought climbing the stairs to go take a shower. I went into the bathroom, and turned the water on warm. I let it run while I stripped out of my clothes and threw them into the dirty clothesbasket in the corner. I tested the water with my hands and pulled up the stick. I climbed into the shower and let the water run over my body. I lathered my hair with _Finesse _shampoo and conditioner and soaped up. When I was all rinsed off, I quickly shaved my legs and hopped out of the shower.

"Justine! Hurry up! I still have to get in too!" Katie yelled into our shared-bathroom door.

"I'm almost done!" I yelled back impatiently, while trying to dry myself off.

A minute later I walked into my room and shut the door. "Oh my god!" I yelled yanking my bedroom door open. "Where's my black skirt?" I yelled down the stairs.

"What?" My dad asked after running up the stairs.

"Where's my black skirt?"

"Did you check the dryer?"

"It can't _go_ in the dryer!" I said getting angry. "God."

"What are you screaming about now?" Mom asked coming out of my parents' bathroom holding a toothbrush.

"Where's my black skirt?"

"I don't know," she replied walking back into the bathroom. "Ask your sister."

I walked down the hall to the bathroom and banged on the door. "Katie! Where the hell is my black skirt?"

She opened the door with a green towel wrapped around her. "Geez. Don't freak out."

"Don't freak out?" I repeated raising my voice.

"I just wanted to wear it." Katie walked across the hall to her bedroom and stood in the doorway.

"Then what the hell was I supposed to wear?" I asked throwing my hands into the air in disgust.

Katie shrugged walking into her room. "Here, I don't want your shit anyway!" She said throwing my skirt at me.

"Katie, watch your language," my mom warned coming down the hall.

"What about her?" Katie asked pointing an accusing finger at me.

* * *

When I walked into CJ's at five of, Ryan was already there. He got up, and after giving me a kiss said, "Wow. You're beautiful." His eyes traveled from my navy blue sweater down to my light blue jeans.

"As opposed to…?"

Ryan smiled and then he kissed me. His tongue meeting mine for a little rendezvous.

"Guys! Geezum. Get a room why dontcha?" Natalie said coming up and giving me a hug.

By the time Ben, Matt, Laura, Tyler, and Rachel had arrived, Paige had already come and given us ten cups of coffee.

"So," Rachel began, "How 'bout we go ice skating after Paige gets off at nine?"

I groaned and made a face, as everyone else agreed.

"Come on Justine," Ryan coaxed. "It'll be fun."

I shook my dark head. "No, it won't."

"_Okay Justine, I'm going to let go now."_

_"No daddy. Don't!" I yelled losing my balance on my new skates and falling to the cold, hard ice. "Daddy!"_

_He skated across the small pond over to me. "SHIT!" Daddy muttered under his breath, while examining me to the best of his ability. He looked, first, at my bloody nose, which was running down my face, mixing with my tears. Then, he asked me if either of my arms or wrists hurt._

_"N-No," I replied continuing to cry. "My ankle… It hurts so bad!"_

_"Which one?"_

_I pointed to my right ankle and rested my eight-year-old body down on the ice, trying not to scream out in pain. _

_"Okay honey. It's going to be okay," Daddy said trying to comfort me. "I'm going to take you to the hospital."_

_I nodded and mouthed an "okay" as he picked me up and carried me up to the house. _

_Daddy quickly filled Mommy in with what had just happened, grabbed an ice pack from the freezer in the kitchen, and carried me out to the car._

_"Yep, it's broken," the doctor at the ER, told Daddy and me late that night. "I'm going to put you in a cast for six weeks, and then you'll wear a walking boot until it heals the rest of the way. Okay?"_

_I nodded, making my pigtails bounce up and down around my head._

_"What color would you like? We have fire red, orange orange, sun yellow, lime green, navy blue, violet purple, and rose pink." _

_I thought for a couple minutes until finally deciding on violet purple. _

"What if I help you?" Ryan whispered in my ear.

"Fine, but only because I don't want to ruin your evening." I sighed and looked straight at my boyfriend. "But Ryan, you _so_ owe me!"

When Paige got off at nine, we all headed to Patin Skating Arena.

"Here are your skates ma'am," the clerk at the desk said, handing me a pair of white ice skating skates.

I took them and walked over to the bench. _Here it goes._ I took off my new black clogs, and put them under the wooden bench that I was sitting on. I picked up the left skate, and held it in my hand, remembering the first time I put my skates on. " I don't think I can do this Ryan."

"Sure you can. I'll hold you and won't let go. I promise."

I let a small smile take over my lips. I put the skate on and laced it up. _I can't believe I'm doing this- I'm gonna kill myself! _I tried to keep a brave face on as I picked up the other skate and slid it onto my foot. _No, I can't do this! I'm going to hurt myself again…_ "No, I can't…" I said aloud.

"You can't… what?" Ryan asked rubbing my back. "You can't skate? Well, that's why I'm going to help you…"

I shook my head back and forth in my hands. When I looked up to Ryan, he was looking back at me with caring, comforting, and loving eyes. "Nope. I did once- when I was eight. My dad let go of me, and I broke my ankle." I looked down to the white skates on my feet.

"Please?" Ryan pleaded. "I'll hold your hands, and I won't let go until you tell me to."

I sighed, and looked back up at him. I nodded. "Okay, but you _really_ owe me for this, Ryan Marthello!"

He chuckled and nodded. "I know." He took my hands and led me onto the ice, him skating backwards.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to skate backwards? I mean, what if I fall? What if _you_ fall?"

"Then you're going down with me baby, heart and all."

I smiled.

"Wow Ryan. I didn't know you were such a country boy," Paige said skating by with Ben not far behind.

Ryan slowly skated backwards as I started walking onto the slippery ice. _Whoa! _I thought, starting to slip. Ryan quickly grabbed me, and held me up, making sure I didn't fall.

After about five minutes, Ryan asked me if I wanted to start gliding.

"Um…" I said, looking at him. "I-I don't know…"

"Come on, you can do it. I'll catch you if you fall…"

I nodded as he explained that instead of stepping off the ice, I was just going to let my feet glide across it. "Right, because that's _so_ easy." I slowly slid my right foot forward, and let out a little whimper as my stomach flipped. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"What are you talking about Justine? You _are_ doing it!"

I looked down at my feet and saw them gliding across the ice. "I really am! I'm doing it!"

* * *

After skating, we all said good-bye, and Merry Christmas. Then, I followed Ryan home.

"Come on inside. Meet my mom!"

I gave Ryan an I-can't-believe-you-just-suggested-that look.

"Come on Justine," He said giving me a quick kiss. "It'll be fine, I promise."

I agreed. "But only for a minute."

_She's beautiful! _I thought as Ryan introduced us. Julie's straight hair was dirty blonde, and fell just below her shoulders. Her bangs came to about her chin, which framed her tan face. Ryan's mother's eyes were blue, and her eyebrows were so perfectly arched. She looked like a Hollywood model.

"Well, I gotta get home. Have a Merry Christmas!" I said heading to the front door. "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Marthello."

**(A/N: Okay, so as you can see, I'm back from vacation. I know this chapter had a lot of dialogue in it, but it's all necessary to keep the story moving. Oh, and for HI and anyone else that is interested, I'll try to incorporate the Moms' past into the next few chapters!)**


	18. The Past and Future

**A/N: Thanks to KrisTWIN, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte, edwardcullen4ever78, and HI for reviewing! I would like to send a shout out to HI- here's some more information on the mothers' past…Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Please Mom?" I asked the next night at dinner. "We've already planned it."

Martha looked up from her plate of chicken, rice, and carrots. "Who's going?"

"Natalie, Mark, Paige, Ben, Matt, Ryan, Laura, Tyler, and Rachel," I listed putting up a finger for each name.

She shook her head. "No, absolutely not."

"What the…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" Mom warned across the square table.

I pushed back my wooden chair and stood up. "Too late," I said running out of the dining room up to my bedroom.

**Martha's POV:**

"Martha," James said taking both of my hands. "Let's go talk."

I nodded and followed my husband into his office. "Why don't you want her to go?" He asked sitting down in his leather chair behind his desk covered with litter and junk.

"It's not that I don't want her to go. I don't want her to hang out with Ryan. I made that very clear from the beginning. I don't like him. He's…"

"Are you sure it's him that you don't like? Or is it his mother? There's a difference dear."

I thought about what my husband of twenty years was saying. _He's right. _

_"Martha? Would you like to go to the senior prom with me?" Derek asked after school one bright, sunny, and clear day. _

Oh my god! He's asking me out! The captain of the football team is asking me out! "_I would love to go to prom with you Derek!"_

_"Great! I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"_

_I nodded in agreement, and watched him walk across the field to start spring practice. _

_We walked into the school gym at seven-thirty on prom night, and there were already a lot of people dancing and laughing and hanging out with their friends. "Would you like to dance?" Derek asked me after we had both gotten some punch and a slow song started playing. _

_I nodded as he led me onto the dance floor. He put his hands on my wide hips and I placed my hands on his broad shoulders. As the song continued, we moved closer and closer together, so that we were like one person. He led me around the dance floor in slow circles until the song ended. _

_A couple minutes later, I saw him walk up to Julie and lead her outside. _What is he doing with _her_? He came here with me!_ I thought going into the bathroom. I opened a stall and locked it shut behind me. _Don't cry Martha. Be strong! Don't cry Martha. Be strong. _I thought as tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh, screw that!" I said and started weeping silently at first, and then growing louder. "He doesn't care about me…" I cried to no one in particular. He doesn't care…" _

"You're right James. But, I still don't want her to go."

James came over and wrapped me in one of his hugs that make everything better. "It's going to be okay. She's a smart young woman. She's not going to do anything if we let her go to Florida."

I turned around in my husband's arms. "How do you know that James. Just because of everything we've told her that can happen? Teenagers don't listen to their parents, and she most certainly doesn't listen to us- at least not to me. If she did, she wouldn't still be with that- that boy." I leaned against the wooden desk and felt it move slightly under my one hundred thirty-five pound figure. "If she wants to have sex, she's going to, and there's nothing we can do to stop her… Unless…" I grabbed my husband's hand and dragged him out the door and up to my oldest daughter's room.

**Back to Justine's POV:**

Dad knocked on my bedroom door and asked if Mom and him could come in.

"Sure," I said turning down the volume on my radio.

"Your mother and I talked about it, and we've decided that you can go to Florida."

A big smile spread across my face as I jumped off my bed.

"But," Mom said. "We have to come with you."

I stopped happy-dancing and sunk back onto my bed. "What! That's _so_ unfair! No one else's parents are going." I argued, pulling my legs into an Indian-style.

"Would you rather not go?" Mom asked me.

I sighed and laid down on my back and stared up at the ceiling. After a couple minutes, I said, "No, I want to go…"

"Good, then it's settled then." Mom and Dad left me alone again.

_Crap! This is _not_ good!_ I thought taking out my laptop and starting it up. After checking to see if anyone was on IM, which no one was, I sent Ryan and Natalie an e-mail.

_Hey Guys! I have some good news, and I have some bad news. The good news is that I can go to FL! YAY!! But, the bad news is that my parents are coming with us- otherwise I can't go :(. This wasn't supposed to happen! We were supposed to go to FL by ourselves! What are we going to do?_

* * *

When I woke up on December 27th, the next day, I immediately checked my e-mail. "You have two new messages," the computer voice informed me.

I opened the first one from Natalie. _That's awesome that you can come, but not so awesome that they're coming. I guess we'll just have to pretend your parents aren't there- but that means no late-night make out sessions :(. Oh well… Do you know how many rooms we're getting? Are you going to have to stay with your parents in their room? Let me know! Nat_

After a quick reply telling her that I thought we were getting three rooms, and I didn't know about staying with my parents, I opened Ryan's email.

_That's too bad. But, at least you get to come! Now we'll just have to sneak around and stuff… _

I laughed when I read that.

_I don't understand why your parents are doing this. I mean, it's not like we're going to have sex. Oh well… I love you!_

**(A/N: Don't worry- there's still more to come about the moms' past… including a couple of surprises! Don't forget to review! And have a great day!)**


	19. Universal Studios

**A/N: Thanks to KrisTWIN, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte, edwardcullen4ever78, and HI for reviewing! Oh, before I forget to mention it, it is now February break and they are headed to FL! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Okay, here are the rules," Mom said on the drive to the hotel. "One: lights out at midnight- no exceptions. Two: James and I have the right to go in your rooms at _any_ time. And three: you have to check in with us at noon, unless you are with one of us. Does everyone understand?"

We all looked at each other, sitting in the 15-passenger van.

"Martha?" Rachel asked hesitantly. "Don't you think that's a little, um, harsh?"

"No, I don't."

Rachel looked behind her, at me, and I mouthed, _I'll talk to her later._

* * *

After checking in, we all headed up to the third floor to rooms 315, 316, and 317.

"Can the girls have 315?" I asked after consulting Natalie, Paige, Rachel, and Laura.

My mom nodded, handing us the room key. "Boys?" She asked after we had opened the door.

"Uh. 317."

Mom looked at Dad and pulled him aside. "Should we let them have it? 315 and 317 have a connecting door…"

"Honey," Dad said interrupting her. "They're going to go in each other's rooms either way. Let them have 317 and we'll take 316."

She nodded. "Okay, here is your key guys. Go unpack."

Meanwhile, us girls were unpacking our suitcases, and getting settled. Our room was mustard yellow, with orange accents. The chair, beds, and couch were covered with orange covers and blankets. We gave each other disgusted looks, but started unpacking anyway.

"So, you're gonna talk to your mom?" Rachel asked. She flopped down on one of the full size beds, and grabbed the Panasonic remote flicking on the TV.

"Yeah, I will. And I'm really sorry guys. She wouldn't have made those rules- except she doesn't want Ryan and me doing anything."

"Anything?" Natalie asked sitting down on the other full sized bed.

I shook my head. "Ryan and I were out on the porch the other night, and she must have seen us, because when I came in, she gave me the I-know-what-you're-doing-and-I-don't-like-it look.

"Oh my god," Rachel said in disbelief. "She does know that you are a teenager, and teenagers like to explore the other sex, right?"

I shrugged, putting my new blue polka-dotted bikini in my drawer. "She just doesn't get it, because Sam and Greg never brought their girlfriends home. Now I know why."

"Wait, where are they?" Laura asked lying down next to Rachel.

"At home, and Katie's at her friend's for the week."

Rachel snapped her head to look at me. "You mean, where Sarah and Gina probably are right now, getting some."

"Oh my god Rach! Did you have to say that? Now I have a bad image in my head. I mean, they're my brother's for god-sake. Eeeeewww!" I shuddered.

Just then, there was a knock on the connecting door, and Paige let the guys in. Ryan gave me a kiss on the lips, his tongue asking for entrance to my mouth. I gave it to him, wanting to explore his mouth too.

"We just wanted to see how you girls are settling in." Ryan brought his mouth back to mine, moving his hands from my hips to the small of my back and pulling me closer to him.

"Get a room! Seriously guys! We don't need to see you guys sucking face like that!"

I pulled away from Ryan and jokingly said, "Screw you!" And then started laughing.

The guys stayed in our room, watching _Spiderman_ with us. Rachel and Tyler were cuddled together on the couch, occasionally giggling at each other. Laura was leaning on Matt on one of the beds, while Paige was sitting on Ben on the other side of the bed. Natalie, Mark, Ryan, and I were all sprawled across the other bed. Ryan's hand was up the back of my shirt, rubbing my back, while I practically fell asleep.

After the guys left around eleven-thirty, I went in to say goodnight to my parents. "Mom, those rules are insane! And I'm not the only one that thinks so."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but no one is getting pregnant on my watch."

"Making out doesn't make you pregnant Mom!" I yelled storming out of their hotel room.

After brushing my teeth, and changing into my pajamas, I crawled into bed next to Natalie, and let out a loud sigh.

"Justine, what's wrong?" Natalie asked sitting up beside me.

"Wanna know what my mom said about the rules? She said that 'no one is getting pregnant on my watch'!"

"What!" Rachel exclaimed sitting up on the other bed. "We aren't gonna have sex. We just want to make out with our boyfriends."

"Seriously," Paige commented, propping herself up on one elbow on the pullout couch.

"Does she really not trust us that much?" Laura asked from next to Rachel.

"I don't know," I grumbled. "Let's just go to bed."

* * *

The next day, Mom woke us up at seven. "Come on girls, it's time to get up. We have a big day ahead of us!"

I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. "Mom, it's like seven-thirty."

"Actually, it's like seven," she said pulling the covers off me. I heard her close the door, and go next door to wake the boys.

I groaned again, but sat up. After rubbing my eyes, I got out of bed, and picked out a pair of jean shorts and a green tank top.

Ten minutes later, the twelve of us piled into the white rental van, and headed to Universal Studios.

"Remember, at noon, someone has to call us to check in," Mom reminded us when we had gotten inside the park.

"Yeah Mom, we know," I grumbled, taking a few steps away from the group.

"And stay in one group," She added.

"That wasn't one of the three rules, Aunt Martha," Tyler pointed out putting his arm around Rachel's waist.

"It is now," Dad stated in a stern voice.

I rolled my eyes as Ryan squeezed my hand.

"It'll be fine," he softly whispered in my ear.

I nodded and squeezed his hand back.

When my parents finally left us alone, we decided to head to _Dueling Dragons_ first, since it only had a ten-minute wait. On the walk over there, we determined that we would go on Spiderman, the Hulk, and Jurassic Park before lunch.

* * *

At five of noon, we had just gotten off Jurassic Park, and were heading to get some lunch. While we were waiting in line to order, I called Mom and Dad to check in. "Hi, we're just calling to check in."

"Oh, okay. What have you done so far?" Dad asked on the other end.

"We've been on Dueling Dragons, Spiderman, the Hulk, and Jurassic Park. Now we're getting some lunch." I explained.

"Great. What time did you want to leave?"

"I don't know, can I call you back after lunch?"  
"Sure honey. I love you."

"Yeah, you too Dad," I said before hanging up.

After the ten of us had gotten our food, we found a couple of empty tables and put them together.

I grabbed a couple french fries and stuffed them in my mouth before I asked when everyone wanted to leave.

My best friend shrugged. "I don't care. But, I do want to go swimming tonight. Does anyone know when the pool closes?"

"Nine, I think," Ben answered taking a bite of his burger.

"So, if we leave at quarter of seven, we'll have two hours to swim. Is that okay with everyone?" I asked looking around the table, starting with Ryan, and working my way around to Matt.

They all nodded as I took out my phone.

**(A/N: Okay, so I know that it, again, has a lot of dialogue, but while I was typing it up, I added a lot more description/detail. I would go more into detail about the rides, but it's been almost a year since I've been there, and don't really remember them very well… Please Review! And have a great day!)**


	20. Some Competition and Some Fun

**A/N: Thanks to KrisTWIN, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte, edwardcullen4ever78, and HI for reviewing! Not much happens, it's just a fun little chapter, with a little competition… Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty**

When we got back to the hotel, Mom and Dad went to the sport's bar, while the ten of us went to change into our bathing suits. Once we were all changed, we hopped into the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. The doors opened, and we all filed out and made our way through the gate to the in ground pool.

Ryan pulled me aside, and gave me a kiss. "I've wanted to do that all day," he said taking my hand and leading me over to the pool.

I dove in and Ryan jumped in after me.

"Hey!" Paige exclaimed as the splash hit her.

"Sorry Paige," Ryan apologized swimming over to me. "Let's have a cannon ball contest!"

"Ryan, no," I protested shaking my head.

"I'll give you a special prize later," Ryan whispered in my ear.

"Fine."

"Okay, good," Rachel declared. "Now, we need rules. One- scores are based on a one to ten scale, with ten being the best. Two- to make things fair, girlfriends cannot judge their boyfriends attempts, and vice-versa."

"But then you won't win Rachel," Laura joked.

"That's okay Rach. You won my heart," Tyler said giving her a kiss.

She smiled and then suggested that we go in alphabetical order.

"Come on Ben!" Paige screamed cheering her boyfriend on.

He hoisted himself up out of the pool and walked over to the edge of the deep end. After looking at all of us, he turned around and walked until he reached the concrete wall. Ben got into a sprinter's starting position, with one leg behind him, and the other under him. His hands touched the ground in front of him. He pushed off the ground with his legs and, when he reached the pool's edge, jumped into the air in a tucked position. Ben splashed into the water and came up to all of us cheering!

After we all gave our scores, Ryan averaged them together. "Eight-point-two-five," he announced.

"Justine, you're next," Rachel said.

"Yeah, no pressure or anything!" I said sarcastically getting out of the water. I walked to the back wall and saw Ryan smile up at me. I smiled back, and then focused intently on the water. I took a few steps towards the edge and jumped into the air. I hit the water, and felt it cover my cold body, making me warm again. When I reached Ryan, he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

Ryan calculated my scores and figured out that I had gotten a six-point-one-two-five.

I scrunched my nose, and then whispered, "See, that's why I didn't want to play."

"You did fine Justine," Ryan whispered back encouragingly.

* * *

After everyone else had gone, we added up the couple's scores.

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention please?" Rachel announced looking down at the wet paper in her hands. "Okay, fifth place goes to Matt and Laura with a thirteen. Fourth place goes to Tyler and me with a thirteen and a half. Mark and Natalie won third with a thirteen-point-eight-seven-five." Rachel took a breath, squinting at the wet paper, trying to decipher the writing. "Second goes to… Ryan and Justine with a fourteen-point-one-two-five. Which means that Mark and Natalie, congratulations! You guys won with a fourteen-two-five."

Once we had all congratulated each other, we climbed out of the pool, and into the bubbling, warm hot tub.

Ryan put his arm around me, and kissed me. His wet lips tasted like chlorine as we explored each other's mouths.

Meanwhile, everyone else had started kissing too.

A little bit later, I heard a voice clear its throat, so I pulled away from Ryan and looked up. "Oh, hi Mom!"

**(A/N: Oooh! What's going to happen now? I guess you'll just have to wait until I put chapter 21 up!)**


	21. Crime and Punishment

**A/N: Thanks to KrisTWIN, Pargoletta, bellafan123, ummmhilol, the3rdbronte, edwardcullen4ever78, and HI for reviewing! Sorry it's been a while! I've been really busy at work, and babysitting! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Mom had all of us go upstairs to our rooms- the guys took the stairs, while the girls got on the elevator and rode it up to the third floor. On the ride up, my mom reviewed the rules with us.

"Okay," Rachel said, "But you never said anything about making out! You just said that you and James can come in our rooms at anytime, which implies no sex."

DING. We reached the third floor, and we went into our room.

After closing the door, we all burst out laughing.

"That was a little embarrassing!" Natalie declared flopping down on one of the unmade beds.

"A little? That was humiliating!" I said heading into the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

* * *

**Martha's POV**

"What are we going to do about this James?" I asked pacing the hotel room.

He looked up from his laptop. "About what?" James asked sounding confused.

I groaned. "Have you heard a word I've said since I got back?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"You left?"

I shook my head in frustration. "You are helpless. Why on earth did I marry you?" I threw my hands into the air above my head and sunk down onto the bed next to James.

"My good-looks and charming personality…" he replied looking up from the glowing screen.

I smiled. "Yeah, that must be it…" I sighed and laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around my curvy body. "But seriously, what are we going to do about this? They want to do more than just be together. That was obvious downstairs…" I trailed off, as James started rubbing my back, making me feel better.

"We could separate them for the duration of the trip…" James suggested putting his laptop on the floor. Then, he rolled over, forming his body to mine, and pulled my hair out of the way. He placed several kisses on my neck, and then gently kissed me on the lips.

"Yeah…" I managed to say in between kisses. A couple minutes later, I pulled away and stood up. "I'm going to go tell the girls. I suggest you tell the guys before all hell breaks loose!"

James smiled, but stood up and followed me out the door.

* * *

**Back to Justine's POV**

Once we had all changed into our pajamas, we sat down on the two full beds. "Like, seriously, she was so unfair! What's wrong with making out?" Paige asked looking at me.

I lifted my head off of Natalie's stomach, and supported myself with my elbow. "She thinks that making out leads to having sex, and yada yada yada."

"Well, sometimes, I guess," Rachel replied straightening her legs out, so they crossed over Laura's.

"Rachel!" We all exclaimed!

"What, it's the truth. How else did we all get here?"

I shudder. "Rachel, ohmygod! My parents are across the hall- I don't need that image in my head!

We all laughed as the door opened, and Mom walked in. "Have you girls thought about your actions?" She asked sternly, with her hands on her hips.

We all looked at each other, and then nodded.

"But, I don't really see how we did anything wrong," Rachel stated.

"Yeah," Laura agreed. "We were just kissing."

Mom looked each one of us, and then asked, "Do you all feel this way?"

We nodded.

"Okay then," Mom said turning to leave. "But, I'm warning you now. Tomorrow is going to be different."

After she left, Paige wondered aloud what that means.

Natalie shrugged picking her cell phone up off the table beside the bed, painted orange to match the room, and texted Mark.

"Shit!," I said groaning. "I know what she means by that." I leaned back on the headrest, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. "Shit, shit, shit!"

The four other girls turned to look at me, waiting for me to explain more.

"My parents are going to supervise us." I looked around the room at my friend's faces. Natalie looked mad, Rachel was angry- I could see it in her eyes, Laura looked like she was going to burst into tears, and Paige was upset. Very upset.

"That totally isn't fair!" Paige cried! "We were _only_ kissing, and if your mom knew us, or even trusted us, she would know that that's the only thing we are _going_ to do! We aren't sluts!"

**(A/N: Again, sorry about this taking so long to get put up. I've just been really busy with work, and babysitting, and everything else, I haven't exactly had time… Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter… And yes, I know it had a lot of dialogue, but I also added more to it (dialogue and descriptions) as I typed it up… Please review! And have an amazing day/ week/ season/ year/ etc!)**


	22. Fun in the bathroom

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Sorry it's been such a long time!! I've been really busy at work, and having a social life (Yay me!)! This has been on my computer for a couple of weeks, but when I tried putting it up, the site was down. Again, sorry about the wait... And, also, sorry about how short these chapters have been! **

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Once all twelve of us had gotten ready the next day, we all piled into the van, each of the couple's sitting together.

"So, as you all probably know by now, today is going to be different." Mom said turning around in the passenger seat to look at us.

We all nodded, and Natalie and I locked eyes.

"We are splitting you all up," my mom explained looking at my dad. "The girls will come with me, and the guys will go with James. Okay?"

I looked at Ryan, with his dirty-blond hair and blue eyes, and gave him my best I-love-you-and-will-miss-you look. He smiled back, so I knew he understood. _We understand each other so well! _

"Okay?" Mom asked again, since no one responded.

"Yeah, okay," I replied, getting annoyed at her, and not even looking up. _Okay, I know that's rude, but she's just gonna have to deal, because she's taking me away from my boyfriend for a whole day! __Geez, if I feel this way now, how am I going to get through college without him there? _

* * *

I got through until lunch without thinking much about Ryan- until my phone started vibrating. I opened it under the table and read:

R U eating lunch?

Where?  
We want to join U!

I quickly texted back:

Yes!

Space Mountain restaurant

YAY!

A couple minutes later, the guys came in, grabbed some lunch and spotted us.

"Hi guys!" I greeted. "What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling at Ryan as he pulled up a chair next to mine.

"Eating lunch, and we spotted all of you. So, what have you been up to?"

"Not much," I replied taking a sip of my chocolate milkshake. "Just standing in lines for hours to go on a three-minute ride."

Ryan laughed. "Yeah, us too."

* * *

When we got back to the hotel, we all got sent to our rooms wily my parents discussed the rest of the trip. Paige, Laura, Natalie, Rachel, and I all went into our room and turned on the TV- looking for something decent to watch.

Ryan came in a couple minutes later and invited me into the guys' room.

I stood up and shook my head, "I shouldn't."

"You shouldn't, but you really, really want to!" Ryan said coming over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Please?" He whispered in my ear, "I've missed you all day."

"As tempting as that is, I can't. Not without my parents finding out."

"You could always go in the bathroom," Rachel suggested taking her eyes off the TV for a second.

"Don't give 'em ideas Rach!" Paige exclaimed.

Ryan smirked, taking my hand and quietly leading me into their bathroom, closing, and then locking the door.

I gazed into his blue eyes and then he kissed me gently on the lips. His next kiss was a little more urgent, asking for entrance to explore my mouth. I gave it to him, and felt his sweet tongue touch mine. His hands moved from my hips to the small of my back, as he started kissing my neck. _God, that feels so good!_

"I love you Justine," he said pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too."

Just then, we heard my dad's voice say, "Where's Ryan?"

"In the bathroom," Ben, Matt, Tyler, and Mark all said together.

"Ryan," Dad asked knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you in there?"

He replied, "Um… Yeah. I'm just about to get in the shower."

I looked at him, and mouthed, "What!? I'm _not_ taking a shower with you Ryan Marthello!"

He grinned at me as my dad said, "Okay, let me know when you're done. We're going out to dinner."

"Okay," Ryan replied turning back to me.

I held up my hands waiting for my dad to leave. When we heard the door latch, Ryan laced his fingers through mine, and gave me on last passionate kiss.

**(A/N: I don't really like how this chapter came out. This idea sounded much better as an idea than actually written- but I hope you enjoyed it a little more than I did! I hope I can get this up a little more frequently now, but who knows- since school starts on Thursday. Next chapter: RATED M!!)**


	23. IT

** A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Sorry it's been such a long time!! I've been super busy with school and everything- but here's chapter 23! (WARNING: RATED M- for a reason!) As mentioned before, you don't have to read this chapter to understand what is going on- I just put it in here for those people that do like to read this kind of thing. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The next day, Sunday, February 24, Ryan invited me over to his house for the afternoon. When I arrived, he answered the door and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Where is everyone?" I asked walking into the kitchen and looking out towards the ocean. The sun was shining brightly above us, and was glistening off the waves of the salt water. There was a golden retriever puppy leaping in and out of the waves as his owner strolled along beside him. I smiled to myself and turned around to face my boyfriend.

"Not here," he answered crossing the room and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I kissed him and said, "So that means we have the whole place to ourselves…"

Ryan nodded and kissed me back urgently. He picked me up, so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me up the stairs to his bedroom, and set me down on his bed.

The navy blue sheets lay beneath us like the ocean waves on a calm day. Ryan's hands were rubbing my back, somewhat seductively, as his tongue swept over my mouth. He licked my lips, and so I let him dance with me.

My hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt, and I quickly pulled it off. My fingers traced his muscles, and then I found him laughing at me. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing- you're adorable!"

While I was looking into his entrancing blue eyes, he took my shirt off, and went back to kissing my soft lips. "I love you," he mumbled in between kisses.

"Love you too."

He moved his hands from my hips to his, and slid his jeans off.

"Mmmm," I sighed, admiring his strong body.

"You like it?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded, and took my jeans off. "You like it?" I asked, matching his tone.

He shook his head, and laughed. "No. I love it!" Ryan put his hands on my shoulders, and slowly laid me down, gazing into my eyes. He moved his fingers around to my back, and unclipped my bra. After throwing it into the pile of clothes that was accumulating on the floor of his bedroom, he changed the position of his hands to my breasts. He slowly drew circles around them, getting closer to the nipple each time.

I let a small giggle escape from my lips, and found my own hands making their way south of the border. I took the waistband of his boxers, and stuck my fingers in the sides. I pulled them down, and added them to the pile of clothes.

Ryan raised his eyebrows, and slipped my panties off, exposing my lower half. He brought his hands down to my belly button, and used his index finger to slowly draw a line down to the inside of my thigh.

I moaned, and closed my eyes- enjoying the moment. "Oh my god," I whispered, feeling the inside of me start to throb.

Ryan smiled to himself, and then said, "You're not enjoying yourself at all- are you?" He asked sarcastically.

Playing along, I said, "No, I'm not- not at all."

"Okay, then, we'll take this up a notch."

Thoughts ran through my head as to what Ryan would do next, and then I felt him stick a couple fingers inside me.

I gasped. "So that's how you want to do this?"

Ryan laughed, continuing to move his fingers in and out, getting faster and faster.

I rolled over, so that I was on top, and then licked his lips. I ran my hands over his shoulders, and then his biceps, and then along his abs. Then, I licked his dick, and playfully toyed with it.

"Fine, you win…" Ryan said kissing my lips, and repositioning himself so that he was once again, on top.

I closed my eyes, savoring the moment, and then re-opened them again when Ryan pulled away. I gave him a questioning look.

"Do you really want to do this?" He asked, clearly concerned about me.

I nodded, "Yes, I do. I really want to do this."

"Okay, I'll go slow…"

I nodded once again, and waited as Ryan slowly slid into me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing my back.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Yep, positive."

He muttered an "okay" under his breath, and gradually pulled out, and then went back in. He did this for a couple minutes, until he felt I was comfortable, and then sped up the pace.

I arched my back to his thrusts, enjoying our time together.

When we were both tired, we curled up together, under the navy blue sheets. They now looked like a hurricane had ripped through the town of Ryan, and left a huge amount of damage.

"I love you Justine- so very, very much."

"I love you too."

**(A/N: Okay, so that was pretty intense to write… I hope you liked it! Come back soon for chapter 24! Hopefully this next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one. Again, sorry about the long wait. Enjoy this, and check out my other stories!)**


	24. Everything's going to be okay

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Again, sorry that it's been a while… I do not own _Some Hearts _by Carrie Underwood! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Three weeks later, I curled up on my bed and dialed Ryan's number.

"Miss me already?" He asked when he picked up.

"No. Yes. What?" I asked sounding like an idiot. "We need to talk, and the sooner the better," I told him, twirling a piece of hair around my index finger.

"We're talking now," he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. He was apparently not getting this. "Well, this isn't exactly phone talk."

"Phone talk?" He asked, laughing a little.

"Ryan!" I said, trying my best to sound offended. "You know what I mean!"

We agreed to go out the following night, and then quickly said our good-byes, and our I-love-yous.

_How am I supposed to bring this up? _I thought lying down on my bed, staring up to the white ceiling above. _Ryan, we need to talk. No! There's gotta be something better! There's something I need to tell you…Nope- that doesn't work either, _I thoughts sighing deeply.

* * *

The next day, Ryan found me at my locker after the last bell had rung. He kissed my neck and wrapped his arms around my abdomen. I looked at his hands, so strong and warm, resting on my stomach. I smiled up at him.

"Ready for our date tonight?" He asked smiling at me.

I nodded and zipped up my backpack. "When are you picking me up? Seven?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you," he replied, continuing to smile. He took my hand and laced our fingers together as we walked out to the parking lot.

"Mm-hmm," I agreed. "See you at seven."

Ryan let out another smile ads I climbed into the beat-up car, and then went to find his sister.

* * *

Four hours later, I was dressed in my black skirt and turquoise top that Ryan loved so much, and was waiting in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse off the counter, and went to open the door.

Ryan greeted me with a soft kiss and then led me out to the car. We drove in silence for a couple of minutes, until Ryan turned my favorite song on.

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes._

_Even hearts like mine_

_Get lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine._

I looked over at Ryan and found him smiling at me. "Keep your eyes on the road," I warned, "I don't plan on dying tonight."

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful."

I blushed at the compliment and quickly turned to look out the window. The passing trees seemed to blur by as we sped along the highway toward our favorite restaurant.

A couple of minutes later, we pulled into The Cove's almost full parking lot, and by total chance, found a spot almost instantly. We pulled in swiftly, and then both climbed out, walking hand-in-hand into the restaurant.

"Ryan for two," Ryan stated to the hostess.

She was very pretty, wearing a short sleeved black shirt that was cut a little to low for a family restaurant. She eyed Ryan up and down, and then let out a flirty smile, obviously liking what she saw.

I quickly wrapped my arm around his waist as she crossed our names off of the reservations list. She led us to a booth in the back, left-hand corner and handed us both a menu. I noticed that she lingered a little too long when she gave Ryan his, and then spun around, heading back towards the front of the restaurant.

I watched her go, and then picked up my menu, looking it over carefully even though I already knew what I wanted.

"So," Ryan started, taking my menu away from me. "You wanted to talk." He said matter-of-factly staring into my eyes, making me want to melt.

I nodded, looking down at my hands that were resting peacefully on the table. "Yeah, so the thing is…" I trailed off, looking off into the distance, out the window, to the passing cars.

"The thing is…?" Ryan asked, gesturing for me to continue.

"There's no easy way to say this," I explained slowly, looking back at him.

"So just say it," he urged, taking my hands in his.

I shook my head. "It's not that easy," I said looking into his reassuring eyes. "Okay, um," I said, looking down at the table again, "the thing is, I might be pregnant."

He stared at me in disbelief. "What… How?"

"Well, when two people love each other very much," I began, trying to lighten the mood.

He glared at me, with a slight smile on his face. "What do you mean 'might be'?"

I shrugged. "I don't know for sure yet. But, I'm about a week late so…" I trailed off again, letting him figure the rest out for himself.

Ryan sat back against the booth and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair.

_I love it when he does that! _

"Now what?" He asked, shock filling his face. "I mean, we aren't even legal adults yet!" He facial features tightened, making it clear that he was getting angry.

"Don't be mad," I replied, looking up as Nick made his way over to our table to tale our orders. "I'll have an iced teas- unsweetened, and spaghetti and meatballs please."

Ryan got a diet coke and a barbeque burger.

Nick quickly wrote down our orders and left us alone again.

"I'm not, " he replied, getting lost in his thoughts for a couple of minutes. He finally looked up at me and asked, "Does your mom know?"

"Yeah right. She'd kill me if she knew." I took Ryan's hands and laced my fingers through his.

He laughed and then with a more serious tone, said, "But what if you really are, you know…. Pregnant."

I shrugged taking a sip of my iced tea that Nick had just brought. "Then she'll have to know. But for now, let's just keep this to ourselves. Okay?" I asked.

He agreed, and took a sip of his coke. "Everything's gonna be okay," he said, reassuring both of us. "Everything's going to be okay."

**(A/N: Wow! So, that was an intense chapter, but definitely necessary! I mean things like this- pregnancy scares- do happen in real life, which is what I am trying to show. As always, feel free to tell me anything you would wish to happen- but, this story is almost complete- I have two chapters left that I have planned, but I could always squeeze in another! Again, I don't know how long it will be until I can update again, so hopefully this can last you a while… Have fun, and enjoy life! And, if you haven't read it, I highly recommend _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer.)**


	25. Let's Talk

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Again, sorry that it's been a while… I am trying to find time in between school, homework, and gymnastics to get this and _When There Was Me And You _updated, so give me a break! I'm a busy girl! Read, Review, and Enjoy! Real quick, I do not own _What I Love About You_. -Crystal Jansen does! I'm just borrowing it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Ryan and I sat side by side in trigonometry on Friday as Mrs. Lawrence taught us about sine, cosine, tangent, cosecant, secant, and cotangents. Ryan had his left hand on my right knee, and was gently running his fingers up and down my thigh.

_God that feels good!_ I thought, smiling at Ryan.

Just then, I felt a weird, almost indescribable feeling in my lower half and rushed to the bathroom.

_Please God! Please!_

* * *

At the end of the day, Ryan met me at my locker. He wrapped his arms around my middle and gently kissed my neck. "So?" He asked continuing to kiss my jaw.

"So… What?" I turned away from my open locker, and saw him giving me one of his you-know-what looks. I smiled, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Nothing?" Ryan asked, closing my locker for me as I zipped up my bag.

I laced his fingers through mine. "Nope- nothing."

"Well, in that case," Ryan started bringing our joined hands up to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on my fingers, "do you want to come over tonight? My parents are out of town."

"Ryan!" I stared at him with an I-can't-believe-you-would-suggest-such-a-thing look. I shook my head in disbelief as we walked out into the crisp, almost spring, air.

"What? What did I say?"

I ignored his question, and kissed him good-bye before climbing into my brothers' car.

* * *

That night, I watched the shadows move across my bedroom as the moon rose higher into the dark sky. My mind raced with thoughts as I tossed and turned, getting my legs tangled in the sheets.

_I don't know what to do. This whole pregnancy scare really got to me! I love him so much though! I don't know what to do!_

**What I Love About You**

I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth.

I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine.

I rolled onto my stomach as more thoughts piled into my head. _Should we break up? Since we did that, well, action, that seems to be the only thing on Ryan's mind. _

I turned over so that I was lying on my back once again, and slowly started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find Katie shaking me. "Wake up. Wake up."  
I opened my eyes and stared up at her. I sat up on my bed, Indian-style, and looked across my room. The sun was shining brightly through my curtains, and lighting up my room.

I glanced at the clock on my dresser, which read eight forty-five. "Why the hell did you wake me up at quarter to nine- on a Saturday?!"

Katie glanced out the window and out onto the street. "Just come downstairs! And hurry!"

I watched her leave my room, and slowly unfolded my legs. I walked over to the window, and looked out to the street below. Rachel was walking her golden retriever, Sunny, down the sidewalk. I followed the two of them, until they rounded the corner and were no longer in my line of view. I turned to head downstairs and then I saw him.

_What is he doing here this early on a Saturday morning?_ I wondered, as I knocked on the window and waved.

Ryan smiled up at me, and motioned for me to join him.

I nodded and shut the curtains. When I had dressed in a pair of jeans and Ryan's Boston University sweatshirt, I hurried downstairs and threw on a pair of flip-flops that were sitting by the front door.

Ryan gave me a quick kiss when I met him in front of the garage.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"What? No 'Hello'?" Ryan asked with a smile on his face.

I returned the smile as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I came to see you."

"At nine in the morning?"

He nodded and rubbed his hands up and down my cold arms. "And to talk."

"Come on. It's freezing out here," I said leading Ryan inside and down to the finished basement. We walked past the pool table, and then sat down on the tan couch facing the flat screen.

"Let's talk."

I looked into his blue eyes and said, "Okay, you first."

He looked across the room to the TV. "You seem… distant lately." He looked back at me, waiting for a response.

"Um. Distant… how?"

"It feels like you're pushing me away. Why?"

_Well, I guess it's now or never… _I bit my lower lip- something I hadn't done in quite a while. "I'm just really confused right now."

"About what? Me? Us?"

"Yeah. You and us. I mean, I love you and everything, but I don't know how I feel about us being together since… Since, well, you know." I looked up at Ryan and found him listening intently to what I was saying. I quietly added, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

I turned so that I was leaning against Ryan's chest. "Me, you, our future." I looked at him.

Ryan leaned down to me, and placed his mouth on mine. We broke apart a couple minutes later, and Ryan said, "Feel better?"

I smiled, indicating that I was. "But seriously Ryan! That pregnancy scare really scared me, and I know that I don't want to go through that again. At least not for a while- after I graduate from college and get settled and everything else…"

"So what are you saying?" Ryan asked in a cooler tone.

"I think we should take a break for a while." I ran my hand through my shoulder-length hair.

Ryan looked across the room once again, at the TV. "Is that what you really want?"

I bit my lower lip, and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and opened them again. "Yeah," I said, "it is."

**(A/N: Okay, I know that I seem to skip around a lot in this chapter, but there was a lot that I wanted to be in it… Anyway, the next chapter is the last one- unless someone wants to give me one last chapter idea… And then I will either focus on _When There Was Me And You_, or I will start the sequel to this- _Time, Fate, and Love_. Review with what you would prefer… and give me any thoughts for _Time, Fate, and Love_! Until next time- Be Safe, Have Fun, and Enjoy Life!)**


	26. The End

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviewing! Again, sorry that it's been a while… I have been really busy through the holidays, but now, have finally found a time to write the final chapter. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

_Note: _There are three songs (or rather, parts of songs) in this fanfic! I do not own _How Far_ by Martina McBride, _Beat of a Heart_ by Sara Evans or _Jesus Take the Wheel_ by Carrie Underwood!

**Oh, and P.S I cried a little while writing this, so if you are one of those people that get a little over-emotional with books, etc. I am warning you now!**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

After a quiet dinner with Mom, Dad, and Katie, I went upstairs to my room.

I laid on my stomach, with my face buried in my pillow. I let the tears stain the line green pillowcase. I felt the whole in my heart swell with the emptiness that I was feeling. It felt like my heart wanted to open up and take me down with it, kind of like when you are so hungry it feels like your stomach is going to swallow you whole unless you eat something soon.

When I couldn't cry anymore, I went into my dresser and pulled out the turquoise journal the Ryan had given me for my birthday.

I returned to my bed, but sat Indian-style. My thoughts wandered thinking about how I wanted to write down what I was feeling- how I was going to express it in words.

**Fallen**

**Why am I letting myself fall farther and farther into that place?**

**The place that hurt me- the place where I don't want to be.**

**I want to go far away!**

_Out of this chair,_

_Just across the room,_

_halfway down the block,_

_or halfway to the moon._

**I don't care!**

**I just want to get away- fast!**

_Don't wanna look over your shoulder_

'_Cause you don't want to_

_remember where you've been_

**It hurts, but I can't get out of this chair.**

**I'm stuck- glued.**

**I'm so sick of this-**

**Wanting and Loving,**

**But I can't help it!**

**When I think the trap door is locked, I'll go stand on it, and fall right back into the mess I just climbed out of.**

**Why?**

**Why does this hurt so much?**

**Can't He help?**

**He's the one that looks down upon us from the Heavens. The one that cares the most about us- so why doesn't He help us out when we've fallen and can't get back up?**

_Jesus take the wheel._

_Take it from my hands-_

_I can't do this on my own._

**I don't understand.**

**Why is getting back up on your feet after you've fallen so hard?**

I put down the journal, and brought my hands to my face. "Why?" I asked, choking back sobs. "Why did it have to end this way?"

THE END

**(A/N: Okay, if you are crying, you can stop now… or now… okay, now you have to stop! It's getting a little out of hand… And, sorry that this chapter was so much shorter than all the rest... Anyway, now that _Ryan and Justine_ is over, I can start writing _Time, Fate, and Love_, which is the_ sequel to Ryan and Justine_!!! But, in the meantime, feel free to check out some of my other fanfics: _When There Was Me And You _(High School Musical), _The Snack Bar _(High School Musical), _My Little Girl _(Secret Life of the American Teenager), _Their Secret _(Twilight)!!! And until next time, remember: You can never laugh too much :D)**


End file.
